


Inspiration.  16/16.  Complete.

by punky_96



Series: Follies Fics 2018 [5]
Category: 101 Dalmatians - All Media Types, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, F/F, Mirrors, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Pictures, Punishment, Riding Crop, Rough Body Play, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Silk Velvet Feathers Furs, Writing on the Body, foot/shoe fetish, pain play, school fantasy, sneaking up on someone, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: COMPLETE.  Set in a Kink Runway universe this is a story of being inspired by photos to create the next month’s feature of the magazine.  Day in the life, reallyKinks:  pictures, punishment, school fantasies, writing on the body, edging, orgasm delay, sex toys, strap on, riding crop, sensation play, pain play, rough body play, sneaking up on, ((more to be added when I finish))Disclaimer:  just copy and paste a standard one here in your mindSupplication:  …bent forward with her arms at a forty-five degree angle, palms up and her forehead on the floor; position usually taken after having done something that warranted a punishment





	1. Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> Note about this ‘World’: This has a fully established trio of A/E/M set in a Kink Runway Magazine universe. They work together, they play together, and, though not specified, they generally live together. They may also have their own living spaces within the ‘Townhouse’ or their own apartments. There were conversations, negotiations, and all other manner of deliciousness previous to what you are part of here. There are also safe words. I say all of this partly because I do believe in safe and sane consensual play, and because I’m doing the best with the knowledge (and lack) that I have.
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't been around much, so I wanted to come back with a small piece to get going again. Thanks to all who have read, left kudos, and commented in the intervening absence. I have 8 sections done and the 9th is mostly done. I'm not sure how may more will go beyond the current 9. I am trying to finish the Fun Frolics and Follies Bingo card with this set of prompts. Then I can go back to other projects and/or the other bingo card I already had 15/25 posted on :)

**_ Inspiration.  1/? _ **

**Pictures**

“What are you doing in here?”  Emily hissed from the doorway of the upstairs study.  The flash of anger in her eyes along with the careful placement of her body hanging on the edge of entering, but definitely not entering communicated even more than her question.

Sitting on the floor near a lower cupboard in the off-limits room, Andrea merely hummed as she stared down at a Polaroid in one hand and an old 5x7 in the other.

Hearing the aroused tone of Andrea’s murmur, Emily slid down the doorway to be on the other woman’s level—again, without entering the room.  “Andrea.”  She purred in a low tone, hoping to slither into Andrea’s mind and get an answer without breaking her concentration.  She had a feeling that whatever had caught the brunette’s eye that she would rush to hide it, instead of sharing.  “What have you found there, naughty girl?”  Emily smirked as Andrea’s body shivered at the use of the friendly moniker.  Emily adjusted her position so that her fingers were in the zone of the door jamb, but still not quite fully entering the room.

“They went to school together.”  Andrea held up the Polaroid as she turned her attention to the larger photograph.  She did not look up from her deep concentration.  Before Emily could respond, Andrea set the photograph down and picked up another that must have been equally eye catching.

Raising her eyebrow, Emily leaned forward on her hands, hoping that her head and shoulders floating into Miranda’s study would not count as crossing the line.  She could only hope that Andrea would take the brunt of the blame as she was clearly staying as out of the room as possible.  In the slightly moving Polaroid still held out to her, Emily could discern two teenage girls in school uniforms that were kissing.  She thought that they had short hair, but from this distance it did not seem like a remarkable photo.  Emily leaned back to sit on her ankles.  “Who, Andrea?”  She asked in that same low tone.  “Who went to school together?”  Emily noted that there was a manila envelope that had seen better days between Andrea’s legs.  It was the size of the larger photograph.  There was nothing written on the envelope that she could see, but it had clearly been kept unlike most items in Miranda’s life—especially like belongings or mementos of her past.  There were more photographs, but Emily refused to enter the room.

Andrea pulled the Polaroid back to glance at it and smiled one of the biggest smiles Emily had seen.  “They were so naughty.”  Andrea grinned with wicked glee as she glanced at the top photo and the one in her other hand.  She scooted closer to Emily with the photos.  Holding up one of the 5x7s, Andrea admitted, “I want to see if you recognize them.”

Huffing that her lover had not scooted close enough to her, Emily once again leaned into the room as far as she could get while still refusing to enter the room.  This photograph showed a blissed out teenage woman—it had to be a woman with what she was doing—she was leaning back with her legs wide open and bent at the knee to show her knee socks still covering her calves, while her school skirt hung from her foot, her sex was covered by a pale hand tucked into her white panties.  Her head had fallen back in bliss hiding her features, though the position thrust her chest forward into another pale hand that was not hers and the loose flap of her open blouse.  A vivid bite mark showed above her breast half covered by her disheveled blouse.  Over her other shoulder another young woman’s face was biting her lip sexily as her eyes gleamed up at the camera next to her blissed-out partner’s head.  Emily gasped and fell forward on her face as she realized the last detail—the woman with the wicked look at the camera had half pale hair and half almost black hair.

Amused at her lover’s failure to not be drawn in, Andrea did not comment on her graceless fall forward onto the floor of the forbidden study.  Instead she pulled another photo from the small stack and held it up once Emily had settled herself into a sitting position as close to the door as she could get and still see.

Emily reached for the photograph with a trembling hand.  “Miranda knew?”  She breathlessly asked, observed, whimpered as she took in a similarly sexually provocative photograph which showed the same young women partially in school uniform, but this time the unmistakable face of Miranda Priestly complete with rebellious lock of hair dangling down over one eye was ready to eat up the camera as she attended to her blissed-out companion.

“Oh, yes.  They both knew.”  Andrea held out another photograph with a happy sigh.

Emily lost herself in the new photograph, as her body ramped up in desire and lust clouded her thinking.  Then as Andrea shifted the photos again with a moan, Emily snapped back to their reality.  “Andrea.  We cannot be here.  We cannot be looking at these.”  Emily put the photograph back on top of Andrea’s hands and quickly stood to back herself out of the room.  “Andrea.  We.”  She shook her head and corrected herself.  “You have to put those away.  Now.  Nownownow, Andrea.”

The brunette looked up with a grumpy pout on her face.  “Emily.  This is one of the single hottest things ever imagined, let alone photographed.”  Andrea held up two of the photos to plea with her lover.

Emily stamped her foot on the carpet which dampened its effect.  Crossing her arms and raising her chin at the brunette woman, Emily judged.  “We cannot be in here with those, Andrea.  You know the rules.”

Andrea rolled her eyes in defeat.  “Okay.  Okay.  You know the Book was horrendous tonight.  She’s got at least another half hour.”  Andrea slipped her phone into her pocket and then slid the photos back into the envelope.

“Is that so?”  The dark and low tones of their lover’s voice froze both women in place.

 

 

 

Next....  (not yet ;) )

 


	2. Writing on the Body

Emily’s startled ‘eeep’ faded into the silence that was Miranda catching her lovers in her study.

Slipping past Emily into the room, Miranda snap-pointed with a look at Emily to indicate where she should stand.  Her imperious outstretched hand demanded the envelope of photos from Andrea and a glare let her know that she should remain on the floor.  “What has our naughty girl found, hmmm?”  She glanced at Emily with a considering countenance and then focused on the aged manila envelope in her hand.  Pulling the stack of photos from the envelope, Miranda couldn’t resist flipping quickly through them.  She had kept them all these years for a reason after all.  Tucking them back into their envelope with a contemplative sigh, Miranda tugged on her long necklace with her other hand.  She could go down memory lane anytime she wanted to as they were her photos in her study.  However, she could not punish her naughty girls on such a clear infraction all that often.  Usually there had to be a contrived issue or a deliberate misstep in order to draw out the opportunity that this had presented.

“Naughty girl,” Miranda addressed the brunette with the clear edge of command in her voice.  “Supplication, on the bed, now.”  Miranda pulled Andrea in for a kiss once she had gained her feet and then sent her on her way with a clear slap against her backside.

Andrea practically ran down the hall.

Emily bit her lip in order to block the whimper or squeak from even beginning.  She focused her eyes on Miranda’s body as she waited for her lover’s command.  “Always trying to please.”  Miranda hummed as she turned to focus on her remaining lover.  “You will be the assistant.  A selection of favorite toys and your naked body shall be my implements tonight.  Go and ready yourself.  Do not touch.”  Miranda lined out her expectations.  “How did she lure you in?”  Miranda asked as she paused Emily’s turn to leave.

Swallowing her embarrassment, Emily admitted, “I fell into the room after the second photo and when she only scooted partway over, I accepted that I was already in, so I looked.”

Cupping Emily’s chin so that she made eye contact, Miranda asked, “You liked them?”

Emily blinked once under Miranda’s careful scrutiny, but she clearly replied, “Yes.  What I saw was beautiful.”

Smirking wickedly over the fact that Emily would drive herself a little crazy over the ones she had not seen, Miranda gave her a kiss and a send-off similar to Andrea’s.

Switching off the light in her study, Miranda turned around and headed back down the stairs to her workroom.  Her green pen had not finished for the night and she wanted to tuck those photos away for now.

Stepping into their bedroom, Miranda paused to take her own mental picture.  The curve of Andrea’s ass crested down into the slope of her bare back that slowly rose and fell as she breathed into the bedding.  Her forehead was on the duvet and her arms were at a forty-five-degree angle with her palms up.  Her dark hair was captured on top of her head in a messy bun that Miranda felt her fingers twitching to bury themselves in and pull the younger woman’s face back while she held her on the ecstatic edge until she finally gave up on pleasure and gave in to Miranda’s will.  Biting her lip to avoid smiling, Miranda shifted her attention to the red head standing sentinel next to the bed and within easy reach of a variety of toys kept at the top of their collective list.  Emily may not have gone into the room on her own, but she knew her punishment would be part and parcel of Andrea’s.  Her nerves showed as she flexed and unflexed her fingers beside her upper legs furtively checking out Miranda as she savored the scene created in her bedroom.

Silently, Miranda approached the bed and handed Emily the riding crop.  She could tell that Andrea wanted to peek, but tensed her body in an effort to remain in her position.  Miranda rewarded her with a warm palm in the small of her back.  “Andrea, to begin you will count out ten strokes with the crop from Emily.  You will not come until the end of your punishment.”

Muffled by the bedding, Andrea called out, “Yes, Mistress.”

Miranda wanted to hear the changing inflections in her lover’s voice, so she added, “You may turn your face to the side.  I want to hear you, Andrea.”  Nodding for Emily to begin, Miranda ran her hand in soothing circles around the exposed expanse of skin across Andrea’s back.

“Three.”  Andrea called out as Emily alternated sides and began to increase the intensity of her strokes.

Miranda held her green pen in her teeth as she let one hand continue to explore Andrea’s back, while she reached with the other to tease Andrea’s tightening nipples.  The brunette shifted minutely to ease access to her breasts and offer Emily more of her ass for striking.  She did not move far enough to warrant another warning as she had learned that lesson early on in her joining of Miranda’s trio.

“Five.”  Andrea’s breathless voice called out the number and it was visibly more difficult for her to remain in position as Miranda held one palm firmly on the small of her back, while the other hand began to tease her fingers over the wiry curls between her legs and then making small forays into the wet desire pooling there.

“Seven.”  Andrea called out over a ragged moan as Miranda teased her with a single finger in her wet heat.

“Nine.”  Andrea whimpered as Emily’s stroke hit hard over the raised, reddened ridges on her ass cheek, and Miranda pulled away to only fingertips pressed against her lower back to signal she was still present.

Throughout the process, Emily kept her attention divided between Andrea and Miranda.  Pulling back for the final swat on the opposite cheek, she bit her lip knowing that while Andrea’s arousal had steadily built, there would be no true relief at the count of ten.  Emily brought the riding crop down on Andrea’s cheek and had to fight the urge to rub her hand against the heated flesh or blow cool air against it from her mouth before applying her tongue to pleasure Andrea.

“Ten.”  Andrea cried out from the pain and lack of further erotic touch from Miranda.

Leaving only the pads of three fingers against Andrea’s back, Miranda waited while Andrea regulated her breathing and adjusted her position slightly.  She kept her focus on the brunette, though she knew the red head was beginning to squirm with her own arousal and to feel the lack of focus and touch on herself.  Miranda was not sure if it had dawned on Emily what her punishment would be and she longed to catch signs of her awareness as the session continued.  Taking the pen from her teeth into her free hand, Miranda savored the breathy quiet in the room.

When the anticipation had built again, Miranda asked, “What are you being punished for, Andrea?”

Taking a deep breath and sighing it out with a note of joy, Andrea responded, “I went out of bounds, Mistress.”

Arching an eyebrow, Miranda teased her fingers down Andrea’s spine.  “How very school girl of you, Andrea.”  Miranda eased her fingers into the dark hair at the nape of her lover’s neck.  “And what shall you work on, then, hmm?”  She wondered whether the fantasies inspired by those damned photos extended to Headmistress or Professor.  She didn’t fancy herself playing at school girl any longer, though the thought of Andrea’s reddened ass hidden under a scratchy school skirt made Miranda smile.

“I will work on staying in bounds, Mistress.”  Andrea tried to see Miranda from her twisted position on the bed, but could only make out her clothed shape in the periphery.

Shifting her whole body, Miranda ran the end of the pen over the heated welts covering Andrea’s ass and then down the curve of her back until she was teasing the younger woman’s lips.  Bending down, Miranda tapped the pen against her own lips as if in thought, so that Andrea could see the infamous green pen of the Editor.  “And what would the line be that you would have to write, my Naughty School Girl?”

Andrea’s body shivered in response to the question, before she was able to answer.  “I will stay in bounds.”  She nodded the best she could in her off-kilter position against the bedding and ended with, “Mistress.”

Standing, Miranda trailed the pen back up Andrea’s back as she moved.  Pointing at the harness, Miranda silently commanded Emily to help her into their favorite strap-on.  Handing the pen to the red head, Miranda gave the next set of instructions.  “Emily will write the line and you will say it, Andrea.”  Miranda motioned for Emily to place herself where she could write on Andrea’s back.  Then she crawled up on the bed behind the brunette and let her fingers touch the welts.  Slipping her fingers into Andrea’s desire, Miranda played with the painful sensitivity and the arousal in a wicked back and forth of her fingers.  “Twenty lines, Emily.  You’ll say each one, Andrea.  And you will not come.”  Miranda nodded for Emily to begin as she slid the head of the dildo against Andrea’s folds.

With the slow drag of the bold green ink pen, Emily wrote the five words across Andrea’s shoulders.  She had to crawl up onto the bed in order to be close enough to write the words and have room for the chosen amount of repetitions.  Writing on the body was one of Emily’s favorite kinks, though she was rarely on this end of the sensation.  All over her body, her skin tingled with the want of having Miranda trail the tip of that pen over her body writing a variety of dirty thoughts and then making them come to fruition.  With an internal sigh at how close she was to one of her treasured sensations, Emily realized that Andrea would be the one to experience the slow drag of the pen tip into her skin, and the full focus of her partner making the words legible.  In this case it was a punishment, but this type of focus was always about wanting more for the partner—wanting that headspace and the euphoria of the pure focus.  Andrea would not be allowed to come, yet, but she would have the dual sensations of Emily’s body sliding against her side as she wrote the words each time and she would also have the full attention of Miranda’s body, voice, fingers…  Well, it made Emily shiver just being a part of it.  Even if she would not get so much stimulus this evening.

“I will stay in bounds.  Mistress.”  Andrea called out when she felt Emily’s writing pause and her free palm rest hot against her ribs.  Andrea tried her best to regulate her breathing as she determined the extent to which she would be punished this evening.  So far Miranda had only slid her cock tantalizingly against her wet folds, the tip just tapping on her throbbing clitoris, and her fully clothed hips had not fully come into contact with the stinging flesh of her ass—yet.  Andrea knew she would not be allowed to come for some time and she tried to breathe deeply into the moment and somehow relish it.

Emily wondered if Miranda would allow her to write the line on the inside of her own arm during a pause where Andrea struggled to find the words in between the slow motions of their Mistress and Emily writing the next line.  Rubbing her thighs together as she pressed against Andrea’s side, Emily considered that she could probably write three lines on the inside of her arm in between the next lines she needed to write on Andrea’s back.  They had slowly covered Andrea’s shoulders in green ink, down over her shoulder blades and into the slope of the small of her back.   Emily had slid closer and closer to where Miranda was languorously leaning forward into Andrea and then pulling away from her.  Occasionally, Miranda would pause to check on her lovers—offer some praise, visually check them over, and always give them her full intoxicating attention.

“I will stay…”  Andrea sucked air in through clenched teeth as her whole body flexed in an effort to remain in her control.  Miranda shifted on her knees thus teasing her lover deeply.  This drew a groan from Andrea as she fought to contain her reactions and get the words out.  “In bounds.”  Andrea had just gotten the next phrase out when Miranda rolled her hips again.  “Mistress.”  Andrea fairly screamed as she flexed her fingers into fists.

Emily tightened her grip on the infamous green pen and her free hand dug her nails into Andrea’s hip.  She was so close to where Miranda and Andrea were practically fused together that she didn’t have to imagine anymore.  She wondered if she could press her pussy against Andrea’s thigh.  When Miranda finally let Andrea come, the shaking of her body would likely be enough to push Emily over the edge as well.

“Last one.”  Miranda decreed as she made eye contact with what looked to her to be a plotting Emily.

Emily pressed a little harder as she fought her own impulses in this scene.  She had not written lines since she was younger than the girls in those photographs that started all of this decadent play.  She watched from the corner of her eye as Miranda moved away slowly until she was nearly all the way disconnected from Andrea’s body to coincide with the end of her writing.

“Iwillstayin—oh, Mistress, please!”  Andrea tried to get the words out as fast as she could, but Miranda’s forward motion pulled that victory from her.  Andrea’s body jolted with the fight within her and she breathed in once and ground out, “Iwillstayinbounds.”  She breathed out a mournful wail that turned into a whine as she added the last word as it were.  “Mistress.”

Bending over Andrea’s back, Miranda brought their bodies flush as her hips began rapidly snapping forward and back to push Andrea over the edge.  She reached one hand around Andrea’s body to flick at her clit.  Her free hand pinned Emily’s fingers against Andrea’s other hip, so that she knew to stay in one place.  “Come for me, Andrea.  Let it out, Naughty Girl.”

When Andrea melted forward and to the side on the bed, Miranda slipped from the bed pulling Emily with her.  “Get the harness.”  Miranda told her as she unbuttoned her shirt and slipped out of it before going for her bra.  Stepping out of the straps Emily held for her, Miranda then undid her trousers and slipped out of them as well.  Signaling that Emily should go on the other side of Andrea, Miranda slipped in bed behind her lover. 

They settled into a pattern of soothing as Miranda held Andrea who in turn held Emily.  The slow touching followed the same pattern as they all settled down from one intensity before embarking on another.

Pulling Andrea back into her, Miranda kissed her and when Andrea was more responsive, she praised her.  “You have learned your lesson, haven’t you, Naughty Girl.  You’re so beautiful.”  When Andrea began to turn into Miranda’s embrace and kiss her more ardently, Miranda stilled her and asked in a low voice, “Do you think Emily has learned her lesson?”

For her part, Emily straightened in her place where she had begun to relax into a sexually frustrated but loved place.

Andrea trailed her fingers up and down Emily’s back in the same place her lines were written across her skin.  “She wrote the lines and I felt them and said them, Mistress.  I think that Emily will do her best to stay in bounds.”  Andrea leaned forward and kissed Emily’s tense shoulder before giving it a gentle bite.

“Has she earned her release, as you did, Andrea?”  Miranda kept her hands still, allowing the moment to play out on its own once she threw the question out.

“Yes, she has, Mistress.”  Andrea answered before kissing Emily’s shoulder again.

“Would you like to give her that, Andrea?”  Miranda knew it might exhaust both of her girls, but their needs would be seen to first.

Andrea reached back to pull Miranda in for a kiss.  “Emily would love to have your full attention, Mistress.  I should like to please you, if you would allow it.”

Miranda loved both of her younger lovers and how easily they could unravel a scene when the time came and blend right into the next way of interacting.

“Emily, on your knees, dear.”  Miranda began shifting them until her face was between Emily’s legs and Andrea’s was between hers.

 

 


	3. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A & E have an idea for MP. How will they convince her?

_**Inspiration 3/?** _

_**Begging** _

Reviewing the Book in the early morning, Miranda glanced up and around the room.  She tilted her head this way and that as she tried to listen beyond the room and see what her lovers were plotting.  After too few hours of sleep, Miranda had woken deliciously sore, yet refreshed in a way.  Hungry, she would suppose later as she made her way down stairs.  Rarely had she the opportunity for a full punishment in an authentic scenario and while she relished the scene that had started their evening together, she truly wanted to keep the few boundaries she had set as they were.  Each of the younger women had settled into their own spaces and boundaries.  So far they had respected those limits.

_Though there was that time back at the beginning when Andrea came upstairs when she had not been claimed._

Miranda tapped her fingers on the Book and reviewed the layout once more.  The weekend edits went through more than one round of review since there were more hours and, ideally, she had more time to focus on the pages.  However, her personal life as of late took up more time than it had in any other previous portion of her life.

_Because now I have a personal life._

The smells of breakfast finally lured Miranda away from editing and into the kitchen.  She raised an eyebrow at her lovers in wonder as she slipped onto a stool at the counter observing them.  She was gratified to notice that they still rolled their eyes at each other, huffed in annoyance, and occasionally elbowed the other.  The grins behind the back and the absolutely devilish expressions of mischief as they deliberately antagonized each other, brought a small smile to Miranda’s lips.  This of course was hidden behind her fingers though it took the pair some time to notice their third lover.

With a beautiful smile across her face, Andrea caught her eye and winked sassily.  Then she pulled Miranda’s favorite coffee mug out and prepared the center of the sun brew.  With a smack to Emily’s ass, Andrea crossed the kitchen and rounded the counter.  She settled the mug in front of Miranda and then pulled her into a toe-curling kiss that held the gentle passion that Miranda savored in her quiet moments.  “Good morning.”  The brunette gazed deeply into her eyes.  “We wanted to make this morning special, since, well...”  Andrea shrugged as they all knew about the day’s working luncheon with the enemies that had been subdued but couldn’t be buried quite yet.

Rolling her eyes, Emily turned with a beautifully plated breakfast.  “Andrea.”  She scolded in her own pronunciation of the name. 

In response, Andrea leaned forward and whispered in Miranda’s ear.  “You know I cannot resist you, Mistress.  Anywhere.  Ever.”  The brunette breathed deeply and then placed a barely there kiss against Miranda’s neck.  She pulled away just as Emily slid into the coveted spot next to Miranda.

Emily placed a ghost kiss against the corner of Miranda’s mouth before whispering.  “I made your favorite, Mistress.  I always wish to please you.”  Emily made eye contact for a brief moment, before stepping behind Miranda where she toyed with the hair just at the nape of her neck with teasing caresses of her fingers while she passed behind her and then parted with a kiss on the other side of her neck.

Miranda sighed as she pulled her coffee up to her lips to hide her smile.  Savoring the steaming liquid on her tongue, Miranda relished the quiet beauty of a morning with her lovers.  The punishment and subsequent scene had been erotic and she would reminisce over it as a particularly memorable moment between them, but this outpouring of love and support before what would no doubt be a difficult work session was priceless.  Emily and Andrea plated their breakfasts and settled one on each side of the counter to eat with her.  This level of extended cooperation warmed her heart and yet something felt off about it.

_They want something._

Miranda cut into the small piece of French toast with her cutlery as she considered her lovers and their recent interactions personally and professionally.  She wondered what they would request and how long they would deem necessary in order to ‘prep’ her for their request.  It was unusual to beg before a request had even been made, though she knew from personal experience to never underestimate this pair of women—especially when they had chosen to work together.

When they had each finished their breakfasts, Miranda hummed over her coffee.  “You’d better get ready, dears.”

With surprised and wide eyes both of her lovers faced her and then scrambled to kiss her cheek before rushing to prepare.  They knew she would not wait for them and they knew she enjoyed making them scurry in order to be ready to attend an event they had not been previously scheduled for.  Miranda fought the urge to wink at the empty kitchen at large as she thought:  _Keep ‘em guessing._

Not thirty minutes later they slid into the town car.

***

“They did not expect the pair of you.”  Miranda purred as Emily and Andrea slowly stripped her and covered her with kisses.  “Thank you, ladies, for accompanying me today.”  Miranda knew they were still buttering her up and she wanted to be frustrated with them, yet it warmed her heart that they would work together so totally and no doubt with Miranda’s pleasure in mind.  She allowed them to lead her to the bed where Emily slid behind her and Andrea crawled in front.

Scalp massage, foot massage and so the sweet overload continued.  Miranda breathed deeply and let it out slowly along with the stress of the afternoon fading into the evening.  Their attentions were genuine, even if they were hoping for a reward that they knew she had the power to accept or deny.

Sweeping touches spread over her body down to her finger tips and up to her upper thighs.  Arousal gathered between her legs as Miranda floated on the pleasure of their gentle touches and loving kisses.  Seamlessly, the touch turned deliberately erotic with attention on her nipples and her sex.  Miranda writhed into their touch and felt herself held without restraint and encouraged into bliss without demanding.  When she reached ecstasy’s peak, Miranda spread her wings into the current and hovered there on the fingers and tongues of her lovers as she swooped on the currents rising and falling over and over until she was kissing and writhing face to face with her auburn haired lover and grinding back into her brunette one.

Eventually returning to her senses, Miranda slipped from the bed into the bathroom.  Returning to find her disheveled nymphs on the bed with each other, Miranda tied the belt of her robe and settled down on the corner of the mattress.

Tickling the underside of Emily’s foot, Miranda captured their attention and sudden alertness.  “Now, my darlings, I believe that you have a request to make.”  Miranda raised one eyebrow up at the pair who were facing her, but focused on non-verbally encouraging each other to be the one to speak.  “By all means.”  Miranda began with a wicked thought that she would enjoy their squirming almost as much as their disappointment; however, temporary it might be.

Andrea flashed her teeth at Emily, but quickly spoke up.  “Mistress, we would like to make a request for Next Month’s Feature.”

Miranda crossed her arms over her chest as tight as her robe tie.  _This ought to be good._   She gave a look down to indicate that the brunette get on with it then.

“School Fantasies.”  Andrea enunciated clearly and then fixed her gaze on the bedding.  “Mistress, we would like to see what Runway could do around that theme.”  Andrea swallowed and then added with a note of desperation in her voice.  “Please, Mistress.”

Sensing a great opportunity to play out this dynamic with her lovers, Miranda let her eyes wander over the tense figure of Emily who made eye contact in a rare show of solidarity with her sometime rival.  Those photos really got under their skin to work together like this.  Miranda considered that she might need to review the source material of this sudden hunger.  “School Fantasies for Fall.  Groundbreaking.”  Miranda slid to the floor and made her way toward the door.

Scrambling sounded behind Miranda and at least one bitten back curse and a muffled squeal of pain.  “Please, Mistress.”  Her lovers called out to her from the floor of the bedroom in unison.

Knowing she could only resist this for so long, Miranda cooly mused over her shoulder not turning around.  “School fantasies after stealing into my study for school photos.”  Miranda kept her voice low and stern to push them further.

“Our fantasies center around you, Mistress.”  Andrea boldly called out, though by the time Miranda did turn to fully face the pair, the brunette had assumed the supplication position again.

“Only on me.  Oh, of course, in that case.”  Miranda mockingly pretended to cross over to their point of view.  Until she clucked her teeth after a pause and added, “I don’t suppose those fantasies included the other woman, or the uniforms, the camera, or the accessories.  Indeed.  Centered around me.”  Miranda paused again, knowing that she couldn’t engage the openly begging pair of them much longer if she were determined to keep the game going.  “I will see both of you at dinner and no sooner.”  Miranda turned to go as she took in Emily’s crushed face.

“You blew it.”  Miranda heard Emily hiss as she stalked down the hall.

***

Glancing at the clock, Miranda shut down her computer and slipped her notes back into their folder.  In a handful of moves, she had crossed the room to retrieve the school photos of youthful indiscretion in their new hiding place.  Flipping through the stack, Miranda admitted that the poor photography almost gave the images an art house feel to them.  She understood that she had always been a lascivious individual, though she had a hard time believing that her exhibitionism, kinky playfulness, and downright pornographic tendencies started with an interestingly loud, bawdy, and mischievous lover.  To think that it had begun with the woolen school uniform they wore on the tube every day, a Polaroid camera, ancient 35mm camera, and a few items stolen from older girls or imagined and homemade—well, that gave Miranda a delicious thrill as she recalled the sensations, emotions, and repercussions beyond this particular photo shoot with the infamous and insatiable, Cruella deVil.

When her timer chimed, Miranda knew she’d be calling Nigel in for Monday morning before the editorial meeting.  She didn’t dare contemplate contacting the other author of the source material leading to the decision.  She had her hands more than full with the high-strung Emily and the bold Andrea.  She wondered how she would explain going back on her words and entertaining the cliché for the Fall, until she realized with a wicked gleam in her eyes that she didn’t have to explain.  Really, a cliché spoke for itself in any case.  It just wouldn’t do well for Runway to repeat too many clichés too often.  She’d have to make sure that October’s issue would track a different direction, so that the reading public would continue on the journey with them.

***

Music filled the kitchen to cover the relative silence that had settled in over the three diners at the table.  Andrea appeared to have cooking responsibilities, while Emily poured the wine.  She greeted Miranda with a quick kiss and a half glass, but then she retreated without further touch.  She brought the salad, bread basket, and dressing to the table and then quickly turned away as she realized she had forgotten the parmesan.

Not willing to risk the balance of three plates, Andrea settled Miranda and Emily’s plates at their places and then greeted Miranda with a quick kiss and an imploring look.  When Emily poked her in the side on her way back to the table, Andrea gave her a guilty glance and then turned to retrieve her own plate.  Emily sat in poor postured silence as she took a sip from her wine and let her eyes follow Andrea instead of connect as they usually would with Miranda.

Amused at this reaction from Emily and awkward in between position of Andrea, Miranda slipped her napkin onto her lap and crossed her ankles under the table.  _They are so easy to prime_.  Miranda congratulated herself.  _Pouting_.  Miranda fought the urge to roll her eyes at Emily.

Standing as she finished her meal, Miranda quietly but firmly commanded.  “My office in forty-five minutes.  Both of you.”

 

**_TBC..._ **


	4. Authority Figures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another shorty :)

_**4.  Authority Figures** _

 

After exactly forty minutes, Miranda acknowledged the women in her office with a cold expression.  “There you are.  I thought you went around the world to get here.”

Emily glanced at Andrea, whose fists were clenching at her sides.  The Editor was in the house and they would have to be on their tippy toes, so that they didn’t fall over themselves in excitement.  Since their establishment as a romantic trio, the Editor had to be summoned in order to make an appearance.  Neither of the younger lovers were the nervous twittering assistants new to the work force, new to adulthood, and new to kink as a lifestyle and work environment.  The Editor then was just as arousing, though she was verbally brutal and orgasms weren’t just delayed in those days—they were flat out denied.

Blossoming into their various adult selves and earning their ‘stripes’ after a year each as Miranda’s actual Assistants, Emily had moved on within Runway, while Andrea claimed the First Assistant spot.  With the routines established, expectations clarified, and a bit of actual miraculous mind-reading, the Editor had less need to flex her claws and breathe fire into her terrified and delighted minions.  Now they tended each other’s fires and desires in many, many other ways.  It was all they could to will their mouths closed and remain standing instead of falling to their knees.

Using their lack of response as fuel to a harshly burning conflagration, Miranda prepared to fully launch into the role of the evening.  She so loved to eviscerate, especially when she knew there was armor enough to ensure survival and soothing a plenty once the smoke cleared.  “Oh.  I see.  You thought that you were not late; therefore, you must be on time.  You go into my private affairs and you pull out a memory of mine, for instance, because you are too entitled in your need to know everything for you to care about why I would have boundaries.  But what you don’t know is that that memory is not just your youthful fantasy, it’s not a fantasy at all.  It is not just school girls.  It is your lover and her _first_ lover.  And you’re so delightedly ignorant of the fact that we did not capture those images for your entertainment.  We were deeply in _love_.  And then,” Miranda cut her voice off and simply glared at them as if she was literally imploding on emotion in front of them.  “Then the affair was _discovered_.  I was shipped off to America.”  This disdain in her voice on the syllables of the word dripped heavily into the silence of the room.  “I was a _burden_ to a family member I barely knew who wanted nothing to do with me.  I got away from them and away from the bottom as I clawed my way to the top of the very industry that could twist those images of love into entertainment.”

Another pause and then Miranda focused on Andrea.

“So, by all means, sneak into my study.”  Miranda pulled the manila envelope out and slammed it on the desktop.  “Take your punishment.”  She slid the package close to her lovers on the desk.  Focusing on Emily, Miranda pursed her lips and then glanced away in apparent disgust. “Drool over my _lost_ love.”

Shifting her weight to lean against the side of the desk and face the art on her wall, Miranda refused to look at either of them.  “So, you want School Features for the Feature.  You pout.”  Miranda shuddered her disgust.  “Have to give that _performance_ a low six if anything.  What was that?”  Flickering her hard eyes at them, Miranda asked, “Why are you not writing?” 

Andrea and Emily frantically turned to each other to see if their partner had a pen, a quill, or even a crayon.

“After such a fiasco as last night’s lesson, here you are, not even trying.”  Miranda practically vibrated in her Prada heels.

Raising one hand to point out a pad of paper and a pen, Miranda did not speak for long seconds.  Her lovers scrambled to clasp their tools and hover close to each other so they would not miss a word.

Inwardly delighted with her current role and their response, Miranda remained aloof and disdainful.  Breathing deeply to let out a disappointed sigh, Miranda launched into an impromptu of fantasies, kinks, and random school related details.  “School Fantasies.  Getting caught by teacher.  Staying after for extra credit.  Corporal punishment from teacher.  Or headmistress.  Sexy teacher.  Teasing.  Flirtation with teacher.  Trading sexual favors for grades.  Sex in a classroom.  Empty classroom.  During class in the dark for a film.  Afterschool.  Bathroom.  Janitor closet.  Under the desk.  Principal’s Office.  Detention.  With a teacher.  With a student.  With both.  With either watching.  With more than one at a time.  With a toy.  With alcohol or drugs.  Verbal dress down.  Praise.  Honor student.  Power dynamics.  Parent Teacher Conferences.  A quickie before the next one arrives.  Teacher to teacher. Headmistress, perhaps?” 

Miranda glanced at the pair of younger women who were furiously writing and whispering as she spoke and they tried to keep up.  They both peeked up at her on the last idea.  Miranda kept them going with a growl and launched into another aspect of School Fantasies.  “The locker room.  Same team.  Rival team.  Cheerleader to Jock.  Any combination really.  The hapless school reporter walking in on the swim team.”  Miranda purred at this one, before carrying on.  “Tutoring.  The ride home.  Field trips.  Under the bleachers.  The popular kid and the not so popular kid.  The trouble maker causing the teacher to forget him or herself.  Dangerous flirting in front of others.  The library.  The quiet.  The almost caught.  The scolding.  The drag of a book into your back and not caring.  The Librarian.  Her ruler.” 

Taking another deep breath as if to let the lusty library images settle in mind, Miranda moved onto one of Hollywood’s most lucrative stories.  “And of course, the Prom.  The first time.  The last time before going separate ways.  The afterparty.  The imbibing.  The fingers under that long skirt.  Sex in the car.  Sex in a park.  Sex in the first hotel room you’ve ever rented.  Sex on the front lawn.  Curfew.  It going so right.  So wrong.  The morning after.  The Monday you’re back at school to face the music.  Maybe even do it again.”  Miranda’s apparent disdain shone through on the pronunciation of the infamous dance, then carried over into the veritable menu of sexual options related to the infamous dance.

Miranda had walked around her desk as she spoke and then pulled herself up on top of it and crossed her legs.

Andrea kept whispering to Emily as she furiously wrote and wrote and wrote in an effort to capture as many of the words and ideas as they could from Miranda’s sinfully delivered litany of fantasies.  When they finally came to a stop, they seemed to spook themselves out of a trance and jolted to an attention pose in front of Miranda as they would do on the Runway floor of the Elias-Clarke building.

Leaning back on her hands, Miranda thrust her breasts out as she breathed deeply and settled backwards.  “Authority figures.”  She murmured low enough that her lovers were both leaning forward in a way they had each separately done upon first arriving at Runway, but not for long months now.

Uncrossing and then re-crossing her legs in front of them, Miranda watched as their lust fueled minds spiraled literally out of control.  She let the quiet into the room and reveled in the spell she had woven around her lovers.  They so doted upon a speech and Miranda had to admit she loved providing for them. 

“Perhaps you just wanted school uniforms for the day and some disposable cameras.”  Miranda called up the images of the girls from the photographs that had started this extended weekend of scenes blurring into one another.  Pulling the envelope of photos to her side, Miranda fanned herself with one of the Polaroids.  “I suppose you’ll be wanting to _call_ Cruella next.” 

It took several long seconds for each of her lovers to process and then sputter, which Miranda savored like a rare and beautiful vintage of wine that she may not ever have again—at least not quite the same way, in any case.  When it looked like Emily would faint and Andrea wanted to have a mini-riot, Miranda flashed a wide smile at the pair of them.  “She was my first lover.  We were caught.  It was a decidedly decadent and dirty affair.  I was sent to the States.” 

Andrea piped in right away, “But not quite the tragedy you painted?”

Smirking down to the photograph in her hand, Miranda admitted.  “Indeed, there were some tears, but it was not the tragedy I presented.”  Fixing them with a serious look, Miranda cautioned.  “You were lucky that I do have a wonderful soft spot for this topic and this woman.  However, I do need to stress the importance of the boundaries that we have set.  Please ask about things, instead violating my trust.”

Andrea made sure to make eye contact as she solemnly offered, “Understood, Miranda.  I have learned this lesson.” 

Emily cleared her throat before replying.  “Yes, Miranda.”  Twisting to indicate she was now addressing their brunette lover, Emily added firmly.  “Andrea, I will sell you out if there is ever a next time.” 

Glad that the message was received and the play responded to on both of their sides, Miranda encouraged them.  “Sit down, sit down.  You really will be calling Cruella.  I can’t do this feature without at least calling her.  I can’t believe in all the years of the magazine that we’ve not specifically focused on this umbrella kink for an issue.  We will have a soiree for this one.”

They talked for long hours into the night, before murmuring about their ideas in bed with each other later.

 

 

;)


	5. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex.

_**5\. Phone Sex** _

Andrea was not answered on the first ring, nor was she directed to the correct person on the first ask.  However, Andrea had more than earned her stripes with Runway and even more so with Miranda Priestly.  Once the voice of the woman she sought came on the line, Andrea had to squeeze her thighs tightly together as the voice suddenly fused into the memory of those photographs.  It wasn’t so much what she was saying, but the cadence, even as she berated Andrea for not speaking more than her name.

Andrea now had the sound of both women in her mind and the stagehands made of little gray cells began to work overtime to construct a mental state filled with school uniform clad women and those voices.  The grunts, growls, and groans that would come from them as they traded the camera, dared each other into less and less clothes, and drove each other to peaks of passion until the camera flash faded into the darkness of afterglow into slumber.

“Miranda girl.”  The words were sung to draw them out and the derisive humor in the tone snapped Andrea back to her present reality.

“Ms. De Vil.  My apologies for the delay.”  Andrea smirked and wondered if she dared before adding.  “Your beautiful voice distracted me.”  She injected as much sensuality as she could into her words, knowing that she needed to convince Cruella to attend their event and that her lovers were in a meeting within earshot if they chose to listen. 

“I’ll bite.”  Cruella murmured as she considered what game to play, since she had seemingly stayed on the line. 

“Yes.”  Andrea fairly whimpered into her headset.  “Ms. De Vil, I am calling to invite you to Runway’s event next month.” 

Her interest ramping up by the moment, Cruella settled back in her chair holding the handset tightly.  However, she needed more information after so many years of silence.  “Runway.”  She carefully kept her voice flat. 

“Yes, Ms. De Vil.  Your formal invitation is in the mail from Runway magazine in New York.”  Andrea found herself divided between enjoying any words Cruella spoke and fear that the woman would hang up at any moment.

“Oh, dear, I know all about your little magazine.  We do get it, even in dreary old London.”  Cruella couldn’t resist the tease.  The younger woman sounded like a delightful combination of confidence and uncertainty, sensuality and chipper professionalism.  She had to be close to Miranda to be making this call.  Cruella leaned forward to tap on her keyboard and then click to pull up images.  Recent photos most often showed Miranda with a beautiful woman on each arm as it were:  a brunette and a redhead. 

“And just who do I owe thanks for this invitation?”  Cruella wondered as she scrolled through images wondering whose voice she was hearing.  She knew it was not Miranda’s.  They had not spoken in decades, though she knew the woman would not have called her directly.  Certainly not at first.

“I’m calling on behalf of Miranda Priestly, the Editor in Chief of Runway magazine.”  Andrea felt herself slipping into professionalism and wished for the spark of aural sensuality and thrill she had felt earlier.

“Ms. Priestly has not spoken to me for an incredibly long time.  Did you realize, I wonder?”  Cruella tapped her fingertips on the desk creating a rhythm to accent her heartbeat.

In response to the airy question that could easily be a prelude to hanging up, Andrea tried, “Ms. DeVil, you were the inspiration for the issue.  It would be an honor to have you attend.” 

Enjoying the desperate pull in the other woman’s voice, Cruella asked, “Who did I inspire, hmm?  Who would be honored by my presence?  Is the honor meant to be mine after all of these years?” 

Feeling a thrill run through her body, Andrea sensed one of those turning points that might just require a personal risk on her part.  She had learned to read these situations rather well as she navigated the attraction no man’s land surrounding each of her lover’s separately and helped to push them together.  Feeling the need to be closer to those women, as she risked the outcome of this invitation, Andrea slipped around her desk and tucked into the corner of Miranda’s office.  She faced the wall near the corner after cursory eye contact with each of her lovers.  “You, you, eh, you inspired me.  Ms. De Vil.  You inspired me and I made a plea for the next feature.  I would be honored to meet you in the flesh.”  Andrea breathed in a bit and then added, “I would like to meet the woman behind the voice.”

Miranda and Emily kept whispering, though their conversation had turned from work to speculation on Andrea’s phone call with one Cruella de Vil. 

“And what would you do with me in the flesh, hmmm?”  Cruella couldn’t keep the purr out of her voice. 

Andrea turned to lean back against the wall and closed her eyes to focus on the voice she absolutely needed to keep on the line.  “With your permission of course…”  Andrea let her head fall back against the hard surface at her back.  “You’d walk into the room and I would undress you with my eyes.”  Andrea clenched and unclenched the fingers of her free hand at her side.  “When you were close I’d make eye contact.  I’d blush from your intensity.  I’d turn as you passed by to admire the view.” 

Cruella crossed one leg over the other as she leaned back in her chair.  “Where’s the flesh, dear?”  Cruella kept her voice low so that she only contributed to the flow of the story on the other end of the phone line, instead of interrupting it.

“I’d follow in your wake with no choice left in my brain.”  Andrea gasped when she felt the heat of one of her lover’s pressed against her body.  “Once we were inside somewhere.”  Andrea’s breath hitched as her lover’s hands teased under her clothes and up to her bra covered breasts.  “I’d press you against a wall.  Kiss you as I undressed you.”  Andrea’s body undulated forward into her lover’s touch.  She gasped when her throat was kissed and then her shirt unbuttoned in a reflection of her words.

Cruella wondered once again whether she was talking to the red head or the brunette.  She supposed with a voice like this one and ideas like the scenario that was beginning to take shape, that she would revel in the honor of either woman.  Remembering who this woman’s other lover was only sent her mind into overdrive.  Perhaps both of them would be at this event, and act this out.  Perhaps Miranda would oversee this scene as it unfolded until she could not resist and join in herself. 

When the woman moaned into the phone and the silence had stretched out, Cruella quietly verbally called her little nymph back to her.  “Are they touching you now?  Making your story of me a reality?”  Cruella wondered why she was enjoying the sounds of the other woman being pleasured, even when the attention had been shifted away from her. 

“Yes.  Cruella.  I’m being touched the way I want to touch you.”  Andrea admitted on a breathy sigh. 

“Tell me about it.”  Cruella commanded.  “I want to hear you, dear.”

A shiver of desire ran through Andrea further as her lover reached below her skirt and tugged her panties down.  “My top is off and my nipples are hard through the scratchy lace of my bra.”  Andrea swallowed as she fought to keep some semblance of control.  “I wonder if you’ll allow me to touch you, how far you’ll let me go.  Caress them, pinch them, kiss, and lick them, but would you let me bite to the point of pain.  Would you return the favor?”  Her lover’s fingers followed her words like a paint by numbers until Andrea squeaked in surprise after a particularly painful bite and pinch maneuver.  “While you’re against the wall, I will keep up the attention on your breasts.  I want to feel you writhe against me as my fingers slip into your sex.  Keep my head close so that I can hear your responses when I stretch you open on my fingers and bite down on your oversensitive nipple.”  Andrea hit her head hard on the wall as she reacted to the touch of her lover making the words flesh. 

“Use all of your fingers, dear.  Tell your lover.  Tell them, but do not come.  I am not ready yet.”  Cruella wondered if she were going to join her auditory acquaintance in ecstasy’s peak or simply enjoy the voyeuristic ride to the top.

“Yes.  Ms. De Vil.  All my fingers.”  Andrea moaned as her lover complied in fewer moves than usual.  There was a delightful burning sensation as she was stretched and her hips rocked into the pressure.  “As your words became louder, I would lower to my knees.  I would tease your thighs with my lips and tongue and teeth, all the while, reading your body language with my fingers.” 

Stalking across the office, Cruella locked the door and leaned back against it in a poor imitation of the story.  “I am leaning against my office door for you, dear.  Do you want me to sing with you?”

Panting nearly out of her mind with pleasure, Andrea tried to regulate her breathing.  The lover physically with her was steadily stroking into her and teasing her trembling thighs with the hint of touch.  The thought that Cruella had chosen to join the fantasy in reality, even from across the ocean was tantalizing.  “Yes, Ms. De Vil.  Come with me.  Let me come.” 

Cruella cooed as she tugged her panties to the side and slipped into her own wetness.  “I’m so wet for you, Miranda girl.  But you can’t come yet.  I don’t even have your mouth on me.  And they don’t have their mouth on you.”

Andrea groaned at this push forward in the fantasy, as well as the name.  “Andrea.  Call me, Andrea.”  The brunette whimpered when Cruella pronounced the syllables in her own way on a breathy exhale full of her own fingers and inspired desire.  “At this point I would be so ready for you to come on my fingers, that I would bite your upper thigh.  You’d drag your fingers into my hair roughly to demand my mouth where you want it most.”  Andrea’s body slid slightly down the wall as she tangled her fingers in her lover’s hair after a particularly hard bite on her upper left thigh. 

“Andrea, you dear, dear, woman.  You instinctively know what I like, don’t you?”  Cruella felt her arousal rising fast and hard within her.  “Who has been whispering in your ear, dear, Andrea?”  Cruella’s hips thrust into her hand as she strove to catch up to her current partner. 

“Oh, I seem to enjoy similar things to you, Ms. De Vil.  Perhaps that is why you inspired me so.”  Andrea felt her knees wobble as she thrust into her lover’s attentions. 

“You’re so close, Andrea, I can hear it in your voice.  Don’t come yet.  I’m not ready for you.”  Cruella could feel that she was close, but she wanted to savor this while she could.  “Who was whispering in your ear, Andrea?” 

Squeezing her fingers in her lover’s hair to slow them down slightly, Andrea struggled to form words in her brain.  “Ms. De Vil.  Miranda has been whispering in my ear.  She’s been whispering in my ear about you and for you.”  Andrea wailed as her lover’s tongue stiffened against her, even though her grip meant it couldn’t move too far.  “Please, Ms. De Vil.  Let me come.” 

“Do you scream, Andrea?  Is it louder, the longer you wait for it?  Will you scream my name if I return the favor when we are in the flesh?”  Cruella paused in order to listen to the struggle on the other end of the line, the struggle not to come, the constant strain to reach the peak, and the inexplicable war to find words.  “Scream my name, Andrea.  Scream, Cruella and come for me.”  Feeling the tremors shake her own legs, Cruella leaned back hard against the wall as her body tensed and she ran the risk of slipping to the ground. 

“Cruella!”  Andrea screamed as she came in a rush of desire on her lover’s fingers and face. 

Across the ocean the brunette was echoed with the scream of her name, when Cruella De Vil came at her own hand inspired by the words of a woman she’d never even met.  “Andrea!” 

After several long moments between them, Cruella purred, “You are a magnificent creature.  Greet me like this and we shall get on just fine, dear.” 

Grinning in the afterglow, Andrea couldn’t resist the poor joke, “Does that mean you’ll come?” 

Cruella grinned at the thought of her formidable former lover and Mistress of Kink Magazine Runway cuddling with this adorable creature in the afterglow.  “Indeed, dear.  I will come.  If only to see you curled against me after you've come for me.” 

The line went dead.  Andrea let her phone drop to the floor and she finally opened her eyes.  Miranda was leaning back against her locked office door staring at Andrea leaning against the same wall.  Emily was on her knees licking her fingers clean and then flashing a wicked grin up to her lover. 

“On the couch naked now.”  Miranda commanded into the erotically charged atmosphere of the office.

 

 

 

Ring.  Ring...... b :)


	6. Oral Fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word games? ;)

_**6.  Oral Fixation** _

Miranda intercepted Andrea on her way to the couch with a deep kiss and a sultry question.   “What have I been whispering in your ear, Andrea?”  Confident hands slipped the brunette’s bra straps down and unhooked the lace caging in those lovely breasts.  Miranda stood back to take in the disheveled appearance of her lover in just her skirt, stockings, and heels.  She trailed her fingers along Andrea’s front to watch the nipples tighten further, the muscles of her abdomen jump, and her whole-body surge forward and back as she leaned into the arousal with every breath. 

“Cruella wondered who had been whispering in my ear in order to please her so well.”  Andrea managed to get the words out as her lover bent to suck and bite at the nipple she wasn’t already pinching between thumb and forefinger. 

“I want you to keep whispering, Andrea, dear.  I want you just like this: freshly fucked and ready to go again.”  Miranda tugged both of Andrea’s nipples.  “But waiting and partially dressed as you describe what my mouth should do to Emily.”

Andrea shivered and groaned with a combination of joy and longing that she would be on the sidelines for a little while.  The love of oral sex between Miranda and Emily had risen to the level of fixation over their months together.  Finally, they had stumbled into a way to include Andrea in their oral love with her aural inclinations.  “Yes, Miranda.”  She agreed while her lover’s fingers tucked into the top of her skirt and pulled her forward with a tug toward the couch.

Sitting Andrea next to the naked and waiting Emily, Miranda couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss Andrea one more time before she would get to use her mouth.  “I want to hear you, Andrea.”  Turning to grin down at Emily who still had a slightly blissed out expression from eating Andrea out while she was having phone sex with Cruella, Miranda added, “Emily wants to feel what you tell me to do with my mouth, Andrea.  Where to put my lips, how to use my tongue, and when just a hint of teeth is needed.” 

Andrea took a deep breath to center herself.  Starting was always the difficult part for her whether she was on the phone or in person.  She always had a moment where she wanted to say something along the lines of ‘get naked and get going.’  That always threatened to start a round of unwanted giggling.  

“I’ll call Cruella back for you.”  Emily snarked from the other end of the couch. 

Before she thought otherwise, Andrea slapped her palm hard across Emily’s upper thigh to scold her.  It hit the sweet spot and made a crisp sound that had Emily holding back a moan. 

“After being punished for her cheek, Emily earned a reward after hours in the editor’s office.”  Andrea winked at Miranda as she began and ignored Emily’s indignant huff.  “Ordering her to strip, you slowly followed her over to the couch where you stood for long moments letting her desire build as you contemplated how much you wanted to use your mouth on her. ‘I’m only going to use my mouth, Emily.’ You declared as you leaned close to her lips, but rested your hands on the couch instead of her body.” 

Andrea paused while Miranda repeated her dialogue and then engaged in teasing kisses with Emily, where she would give her the kiss only to pull away when Emily began to fully reciprocate.

Knowing how much her lovers enjoyed this activity, Andrea had Miranda sink to her knees and then promise.

“I will please you until I come, Emily.”  When the words were repeated in Miranda’s voice ghosting the breath against her upper thighs, Emily scooted closer to the edge of the couch and widened her legs to give Miranda full access. 

Andrea knew the redhead had either already climaxed while attending to her, or that she had been incredibly close.  Her lips would be tingling both on her face and on her sex.  The promise Miranda had just repeated would mean Emily had to hold her own orgasm back or come multiple times as Miranda built her own desire. 

Miranda hardly waited for Andrea’s direction though she did adjust her approach as Andrea continued to use her voice to weave a story of their actions into delicious detail.  Keeping her hands behind her back, Miranda focused solely on the pleasure she was experiencing as she brought Emily up to her delightfully thrusting peak.  Miranda paused to breathe deeply when Emily’s legs closed tightly around her head and her fingers tangled hard in her iconic white hair.  Miranda was so close, but she needed more from Emily and it was so delightful to coax it out of her younger lover with her tongue, teeth, and tantalizing lips. 

“You can feel your climax building as you bring Emily up again.  Your nose teases her clit, while you thrust your tongue as deep as it can go.  You love the feel of her desire coating your face as you tease and your throbbing desire begins to match your motions and Emily’s thrusts into you.”  Andrea had refrained from touching herself and either of her lovers, though it was tough to hold back.  “When you know you both are close, you trail your tongue up until you dance around her clitoris causing her hips to jolt suddenly.  With a grin, you place your lips around that bundle of nerves and you lick and suck with the frantic desire to pull you both over the edge in a shriek of your name.” 

Her lovers followed direction beautifully with Emily shrieking Miranda’s name as she came again and pushed her lover away.  Miranda groaned as she tugged Emily down to the floor with her and they lay in the afterglow and reveling for long moments in the aftershocks.

 

 

TBC...


	7. Rough Body Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (errr. Andrea sneaky pounces her lover, but there is a moment where said lover thinks she’s under attack as it were. It is consensual; however, there are those few moments of wonder.)
> 
> This chapter has a lot of kinks mentioned in passing. I'm not even sure what to list out as I re-read it before posting.

_**7.  Rough Body Play** _

Sorting through the pile of mail, Andrea barely paid attention as she recognized envelopes by branding or color and shape and slipped the unknown ones into a pile.  Enough of the mail was easy to sort in this way as it was regular correspondence that followed the development cycle of the monthly publication.  Once she had sorted the obvious pieces out, she turned her attention more fully to the miscellaneous pile.  The large photo envelope did not attract her full focus until she realized that it was addressed to her.  Given her position at Runway, this brought the brunette to a complete stop.  The international postage marks were intriguing, but she did not recognize the address.  The envelope quality was on par with the ones used at Runway, which made it that much more curious as to why there was no fashion house, designer name, photography studio branding, or other identifying feature.

Glancing around, Andrea was pleased that her assistant colleague was still out on errands and Miranda had not returned from her meeting.  She paused a moment to wonder if she should take this mystery to Emily’s office, but chose to enjoy the fact that it was specifically addressed to her.  As such, she did not have to share just yet.  The photos slipped out wrapped in a protective sheet of paper which allowed a small note to fall onto her desk.  Wanting to unwrap her photos, Andrea forced herself to pause.   _You’re always supposed to read the card first_.  She remembered from her childhood.  The note was short enough to read on a glance, though it was plenty enough to have Andrea blushing and even more eager to get her eyes on the photos. 

_A-_

_Further inspiration._

_-C_

At first glance, Andrea only noticed that the photos showed a young Miranda and Cruella similar to the time frame of the previous images that began this intriguing round of interactions.  They were facing each other in the first photograph.  Miranda’s eyes were intense in a way that sent a shiver of arousal through Andrea’s body.  Cruella’s dual colored hair on the back of her head was mussed, but clearly identified her.  Their arms were clasping each other, though they were not pressed intimately together.  The rest of the scenery was darkened around them indicating either a deliberate photo shoot of staged activity or editing to provide focus on the young women.

Andrea moved through the photos quickly searching for the inspiration that Cruella mentioned.  Miranda clearly pinched Cruella’s side.  In the next, Cruella pulled Miranda forward to bite her jaw.  Then Miranda pushed Cruella away.  Cruella was caught in a stumble as Miranda followed her.  Cruella was against a wall with Miranda leaning against her.  The angle of the photo revealed half of each face with eyes intensely focused on each other and mouths open in the moment.  In the next image the position of Miranda’s head over Cruella’s neck hinted at a bite, while Cruella’s closed eyes and pulled back lips over clenched teeth indicated the pain.  The next three images were out of focus as the two women pushed and pulled each other away from the wall and then down to the floor.  Cruella sat astride Miranda’s hips with one hand firmly placed against Miranda’s upper back.

The intensity between them carried through in the photo set, though Andrea already knew about this from the other pictures.  Miranda’s response and explanation had been confirmation of her suspicions and Andrea had thought her conversation and sudden intimacy with Cruella on the phone had been the icing on the cake.  Swallowing to wet her dry throat, Andrea furtively glanced around the office.  There had to be something more to this set of photos.  The words of Cruella’s card floated through her mind causing Andrea to firmly believe that the true story of these particular photos had not clicked into her mind just yet.

Going back through the images in her hand, Andrea went back and forth over them: 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 2, 3, 123 and so on.  As she worked her way through the photo set in this fashion, a film of the scene began to form in her head.  These images were only snapshots taken from the stream of images that a video would have. 

Miranda’s intense eyes were on Cruella during their struggle for dominance, their hands gripping, pulling, and pushing against each other.  When Cruella gained the upper hand, Miranda went in for a hard pinch causing Cruella to cry out.  With a sudden ferocity, Cruella pulled her close snapping her teeth closed against the skin of Miranda’s jaw—the only place she could reach.  Shrieking her outrage and pain, Miranda shoved Cruella away from her.  The slightly shorter woman stumbled backwards.  Pressing her advantage, Miranda stalked her to the wall.  For long seconds, Cruella panted in the face of Miranda’s coming retribution.  There had always been sexual heat between them, but this aerobic push and pull, this tussle for power between them had added a level of intent between them that was exhilarating.  Cruella gritted her teeth against the pain and pulled her lips back in a primal reaction that was barely restrained in a hiss that gave way to a savage cry of outrage.  She could not accept the other woman without retaliation.  Cruella surged forward taking Miranda by surprise.  Their feet shifted as they each tried to control the other—pushing Cruella back to the wall, flipping Miranda down on her back, rolling over and over each other in an effort to knock down the equipment trying to capture a planned moment now fully out of control.  With Miranda face down, Cruella quickly straddled her and placed a claiming palm heavy into her back to hold her down.  Cruella clearly won this round as Andrea settled back into her chair out of breath from the movie in her mind.

The elevator dinged and snapped Andrea from her fugue.

Staring down at the photos, her heart flipped in her chest once more as she discovered an image that had previously been stuck to the one in front of it.  The camera had been knocked to the side.  The women's clothing had been lost or loosened.  Cruella stood against the wall, her body arched back and her face a rictus of pained surprise.  Her finger nails clawed into Miranda’s skin.  The angle and lighting created a beautifully candid image of their violent coupling, though it did obscure details that Andrea’s mind scrambled to imagine.  Straps over Miranda’s hips hinted why her hips were clearly forced forward, her thighs and calves flexed into the position and holding her there.  Her fingers were wrapped around Cruella’s throat with her thumb pressing against flushed flesh.  The penetration would have been too much, too soon.  There would not have been enough lubrication for the girth.  It would have been both painful and exhilarating.  Andrea knew that Miranda’s face would be intense from the power of knowing she was inside her lover, of being face to face and breathless panting away from an incredible climax that was hers to give or to shift and cruelly steal away.

Andrea’s mind quickly decided that this was a snapshot much later than the earlier images.  She deduced that Miranda and Cruella had each likely had a hurried turn or two.  That this would be the long last push and pull before they would rise so high on ecstasy that they would collapse into each other and snuggle into the darkness.  The brunette had never had that kind of violent or rough play for dominance or pleasure, though she had experienced times of extended play with her silver haired lover where they traded fast and furious fucking driven by wild desire and then like a shifting tide they had succumbed to a long slow build that over took them.

Afterwards, the rest was always absolute.  The soreness was always delicious.  The intimacy between them always increased.

Andrea wanted to take some personal relief.  Stalk into Emily’s office.  Use an empty play room downstairs.

Fighting her rampaging desires, she pulled her phone out and began snapping photos of the illicit images.  They would automatically copy into the cloud where a secret set of the original Miranda and Cruella photos were hidden away from her lovers’ control.  She had known then, that she’d have to jealously guard her ability to see those photos the moment that she tugged them out from their time worn envelope.  Tucking the images back into their envelope, Andrea also returned her phone to its usual work time perch.  She had a thank you to compose and Miranda was due back.

Coat and bag dropped as usual, Andrea watched as Miranda carried forward into her office.  Jumping up, Andrea moved silently in her stockinged feet.  After that kind of meeting, Miranda always veered to the office bar and the brunette knew she had just enough time to close the door behind them and launch her surprise.

“Andrea?  Oh, oooh.”  Miranda turned into the presence behind her and found herself in an aggressive embrace.  Instinctively grabbing her assailant, Miranda prepared to assess her enemy’s strengths and weaknesses.  She bit down on the lip nearest hers satisfied to hear a pained cry and feel her opponent pull slightly away.

Growling into her pain, Andrea lurched forward keeping her hold on Miranda tight to prevent injury.  The wall behind her desk next to the window was blessedly clear.  Andrea pressed her advantage and her grip tight as she backed Miranda against it.  She pressed her palms to Miranda’s shoulders as she pressed forward to return the bite.  She could tell from the press of Miranda’s fingers against her that she would resist.  It thrilled her to know that her lover hadn’t quite figured out the game just yet.  She would be all the more ferocious when she did, which Andrea was frankly counting on.

Eyes wide in outrage, Miranda gritted her teeth to keep from crying out.   The bite against her neck would not leave a mark, nor did it likely break skin, but it certainly was a painful surprise.  With one palm against her shorter opponent’s chest and the other snaking up into long hair to the scalp, Miranda simultaneously fisted the hair to pull back and pushed forward against the chest heaving against her own.

“Andrea?”  Miranda took in the decidedly flush appearance of her lover, and the lust blown almost all black eyes.  The palm she had against Andrea’s chest slid up to her throat.  The position reminded her of pulling a naughty kitten up by the scruff of its neck.  She half wondered if this sex kitten of hers would try to lick her nose.  She already knew Andrea had claws.

Not wanting to break the moment, but still needing to get Miranda into the game, Andrea flexed her hands where they had trailed down from Miranda’s shoulders to her breasts.  It was not an elegant or finessed move.  There was nothing sultry or seductive about it.  However, the initial scuffle, the hard wall against Miranda’s back, the harsh fist in Andrea’s hair, and the not quite tight fingers around Andrea’s throat, all added up to a scene Andrea whole heartedly wanted from the woman she loved and worshipped.  The violent groping would spur a reaction, of that Andrea was sure.  She just had to mentally cross her fingers that it would be the response she was hoping for.

“You want it rough?”  Miranda’s voice was so low and gravely that Andrea more felt it than heard it.  When her naughty kitten did not answer, Miranda shifted her grip and slammed Andrea against the wall that had been at her back.  “You know I love to repeat myself.”  She tightened her grip in Andrea’s hair, let her other hand scrap nails against the strip of skin above Andrea’s skirt, and then she leaned in so that she could harshly nip the top of Andrea’s ear in punishment.

“Yes. Miranda.”  Andrea fought the urge to moan her response as Miranda’s leg slipped between her own from behind.  For long seconds they held this pose on the edge of following the current or diverting it to something altogether different.  Andrea squealed and pushed away from the wall when Miranda pinched her side hard enough to leave a temporary mark.

“Do you wish to win?”  Miranda clarified as they faced each other, hands holding tight, and eyes searching.

“You are the winner regardless of outcome.”  Andrea assured her lover.

“To have your way with me, you must begin.”  Miranda taunted the brunette as she stepped out of her shoes.

Tugging her lover forward, Andrea thought to trip her down to the ground, or at the least to gain some advantage.  Miranda rushed into her lover’s space pulling to take her off guard.  Miranda easily shifted so that she could use her knee to lower Andrea to the ground.  With the brunette on her knees, Miranda rounded behind her keeping her in place with a fistful of hair.  Reaching over the other shoulder, Miranda tore Andrea’s blouse open and tugged the fabric off her shoulder.  This time her teeth left a circular mark of indents against the curve of Andrea’s shoulder.

Miranda resisted taunting her lover as she shoved her forward and stepped into the more open part of her office.  Not wanting her shirt to meet a similar fate, she quickly undid the buttons and slipped it off in the direction of the chairs.  She contemplated the rest of her outfit as she watched Andrea gather herself for a fresh approach.  The brunette’s breasts would not stay in their lacy cups long and Miranda wondered if there were matching knickers or not.  The skirt could remain so long as it did not impede her view or access.

In seconds their trajectory had changed.  Miranda found herself panting up at her triumphant brunette lover on the couch as she straddled her thighs and pressed her down with an insistent palm to her chest.

Allowing her the moment, Miranda kissed the skin of Andrea’s arm and filled her lungs with the fresh oxygen of the pause.  It was exhilarating to bask in this moment and know that there were more ahead of them.  With her free hand, Miranda unbuttoned her trousers.  They would have to go before they were damaged.  Andrea leaned down for a victory kiss, only to have her hair yanked back and her legs spread wide by the legs underneath her.  Miranda followed up her return offensive with a bite to Andrea’s neck and four fingers stretching her too wide, too fast.  Andrea whimpered into Miranda’s touch and then with a deep breath, she settled into the receptor position despite physically being on top.  Miranda’s teeth pulled back and the grip in Andrea’s hair pulled her into a kiss.  The initial pain between her legs had already morphed into a steadily building desire as Miranda kept her strokes even and firm.  She pressed up into Andrea as much as her younger lover pressed her hips down against her.  It became slow and loving with no less physicality to it.

When Miranda’s thumb pressed against her clit and her fingers pushed as deeply as they could, Andrea felt her entire body respond as she came all over Miranda’s hand.  Andrea cuddled against Miranda for long moments, basking in the feel of their bodies recovering from the exertion.  Then she slipped away from Miranda with a whimper and settled on her knees on the floor.  Miranda’s trousers were tugged down around her ankles and Andrea could wait no longer before leaning forward to taste the desire of her heart.  Worked up already to the edge of her own orgasm, Miranda came the moment Andrea’s fingers entered her throbbing heat and her teeth brushed against her throbbing clitoris.

Holding her shirt together, Andrea opened the door of Miranda’s office.  Already immaculately dressed, Miranda sat at her desk taking in the view of her slightly limping, barefoot lover slipping away to retrieve new clothes.

“Why didn’t you deal me in?”  Emily huffed as she held up the photo envelope from Andrea’s desk.

Intrigued, Miranda called out.  “Emily.”  She also held her hand out in a silent demand for the mysterious contents.

Simultaneously dreading and anticipating a new punishment, Andrea sprinted down the hall in search of three new outfits knowing they would all need at least fresh knickers.

 

 

TBC....


	8. Orgasm Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Orgasm Delay. (Free Space Card 5) (693 words)

_**8.  Orgasm Delay** _

Work was accomplished while Andrea waited; however, there was a high likelihood that it would need to be double checked as the brunette suffered the denial of even seeing her lovers in action, let alone joining them.  For the incredibly active and highly imaginative Andrea, exclusion truly was a perfect punishment.  The phone rang, items were added to the calendar, Nigel confirmed photoshoot details, and cold calls were summarily rejected, but Andrea had no idea how the clock could move so slowly.  She thought that surely, she would combust on the spot and the cost of the chair replacement from her inferno would be taken out of her final paycheck. 

Just as Andrea had pushed her chair back in order to pace the Assistants’ Area, the door to the editor’s office opened.  Frozen in place and her eyes wide as the doe those chocolately orbs were often compared to, Andrea fought the urge to bite her lower lip and forced herself to breathe. 

“Come along, Andrea.”  Miranda teasingly invited her young lover to join her leaving the office.

Clasping her hands as tightly as she pressed her thighs together, Andrea hoped for a traffic free ride to the townhouse.  She had been reviewing the photos, her encounter with Miranda, and what she could imagine between Miranda and Emily from what she had walked in on.  The erotic viscera had kept her heart rate elevated, the rosy in her cheeks, and the arousal pooling between her legs.  She knew it was likely that tonight would be about Emily and her favorites, since Andrea had essentially stolen a cookie from the jar.

Emily relished being between them.  She enjoyed vibrating, thrusting, and having them go at her until they went off. 

It was a long process that left them high on endorphins.

The hanging high of it all, always sent Andrea further into the stars than she was usually flung.  She both loved and hated the anticipation, the working for it, and the merciful release at the end.

Still focused on the passing scenery, Miranda rested her hand on Andrea’s knee.  During a traffic stop, when the car was jostled in its trajectory, her fingers slid up Andrea’s thigh.  Lost in her own trance of erotic daydreams, Andrea merely incorporated the subtle sensations into her mental world.  Instinctively, Andrea scooted her hips forward and her legs parted into the anticipation of further touch.  Roy swerved to avoid a tourist who should not have been let loose in a car rental to drive in New York City, let alone Manhattan, while Miranda let her fingertips slide with the motion of the car against the newly exposed flesh of Andrea’s thigh.  Watching in the glass, Miranda could tell that Andrea’s mind still had an inward focus.  Seeing their street sign, Miranda pulled Andrea’s leg closer to her and brought her finger tips right up close to the heat of Andrea’s desire.  Maintaining her pose of outward contemplation, Miranda avidly watched the glass as she pinched the inside of Andrea’s thigh quite hard.

The resulting squeak of surprise that trailed off into a long low moan made Miranda half smile.

“Miranda.”  Andrea breathlessly called out her lover’s name in what had to be hope, prayer, and begging.  The brunette composed herself the best that she could with her leg still practically draped over Miranda’s lap and the silver fox’s fingers still only teasing the tingling flesh of her pinch mark.

The car pulled up to the townhouse and Miranda turned to give Andrea a sultry once over.  Enjoying the disheveled and panting mess that was her young lover, Miranda pinched the skin again as Roy closed his own door with a slam.  “The new toys arrived for Emily.  Have yours and mine ready by the time she arrives.”  Slipping out of the door as Roy opened it, Miranda carried on up to the front door of the townhouse, leaving Andrea to stare at her ass and collect herself.

Having been thrown for a loop many times by the editor, Andrea recovered quickly enough that she was ready to take Roy’s hand, when he turned back to her.  She ignored his, by now, customary laugh.

 

...


	9. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's pleasure is doubled as her lovers give her the first experience of the new toy development. This fic features strap-ons that send sensory information to the brain of the wearer of the corresponding ear piece. I first used these in my fic called Rehearsal and a erotic toy creator named Bertrand. That fic has nothing to do with this one aside from the toys that were recently 'perfected' and now delivered for first use.

**9\. Sex Toys**  

 

Andrea opened the walk-in closet and then the smaller cupboard area that housed their smaller collection of toys.  Instead of wondering how Miranda knew to have the newly arrived toys ready for reveal, Andrea considered the fine craftsmanship and sheer ingenuity that had to have gone into the finished product, since first testing them in Bertrand’s facility nearly a year ago. 

Andrea let her finger trail over the phallus and the straps, before gently turning over the ear pieces that were the real magic.  She wondered what it would feel like now that Bertrand had perfected the devices, and then sighed knowing that she wouldn’t be the first to experience them.  Emily had a mind-blowing experience in store for her—with two of them.  Knowing she would eventually get a turn, Andrea stepped away.  

Freshened up and naked, Andrea slid the strap on into place and tugged the leather tight over her hips.  Then she slipped into the silky black robe that she preferred for these occasions.  She wondered if wearing the ear piece would transmit the sensations of having her cock slip and slide against the robe and her thighs and if it would be worth the punishment of getting started alone.  In the end, she decided to put both ear pieces and Miranda’s toy on the little table just outside the walk-in closet where her silvery grey robe hung.  Andrea shook her head at the thought of Miranda’s old fuzzy grey robe that was hidden in the back of the closet for sickness and times of mourning.  She was glad that her lover had it and even occasionally used it.  However, Andrea preferred the slip and slide of both of their robes as they undressed Emily and had their way with her. 

Wrapping around Andrea from behind, Miranda kissed her cheek and murmured, “I can’t believe Bertrand’s first iteration was a headband.”  Stepping around Andrea, Miranda stripped off her clothes as she began her own preparations.  “Slip on the earpiece paired to mine, Andrea.  We have just enough time to confirm these are in working order.”  Miranda swiftly tightened the straps around her own hips, before reaching for Andrea’s ear piece and slipping it onto her upper ear.  “She’s on the way.  We’ll have to be quick.”  Miranda slipped her robe on over her shoulders not bothering to tie it closed.  

Andrea wasn’t sure if the earpiece was transmitting sensations, or if her earlier fugue of eroticism had just returned to muddle her brain.  “How quick?”  She managed to groan just before Miranda pressed their breasts together and claimed her lips in a kiss.  Then Andrea was backing up until she hit the wall next to the walk-in closet.  Miranda broke off her attentions in order to kiss and bite her way down Andrea’s body.  When Miranda’s moan of pleasure differentiated itself from Andrea’s own experience of Miranda’s hands on her body, the brunette dared to glance down.  Miranda’s head was bobbing up and down over the cock strapped over Andrea’s sex and she was moaning in a way that Andrea swore she had never heard before.  “Oh fuck.”  Andrea moaned as she let her head bang hard against the wall.  

“Mine works.”  Miranda winked up at her while her breath still tingled along the sensors on Andrea’s phallus. 

The brunette groaned at the tease of the thoughts.  If they were both wearing the strap-ons and didn’t have a lot of time, then this would be the only test drive before Emily’s arrival.  When Miranda pulled away from Andrea, her blue eyes were blown revealing her level of sexual wantonness.  Andrea dearly wished to pull Miranda up, spin her around, and take her ass in a way that would send them both into ecstasy.  She knew the best she could hope for in the moment would be a quick blow job that would likely be interrupted in any case.  Miranda was just that kind of wicked after all. 

Pushing Miranda back from her kneeling position, Andrea guided her to the floor, before she began a hurried test of their equipment.  Taking Miranda's phallus deep into her mouth, Andrea moaned as the sensations of the fake cock were transmitted to her ear piece, which in turn relayed the sensations to the brain.  The vibrations of the moan increased that pleasure, until Andrea allowed herself to get lost in what she knew would be an incomplete act.  Clearly still effected by her own experience, Miranda bucked up into Andrea’s mouth. 

Wanting to take the scenario as close to completion as she could, Andrea reached down and began to run her hand up and down shaft of her own cock with increasing pressure behind her strokes that were transmitted to Miranda's earpiece.  Miranda wailed as she thrust even more into Andrea’s mouth. 

Hearing a ring tone, Andrea froze halfway down Miranda’s cock and with her fist tight around the shaft between her own legs.  The brunette closed her eyes as the ring tone continued.  Then she pulled away from Miranda slowly until she was on her knees facing her prone lover who was absently reaching for her through her own lust filled haze. 

“Andrea?”  Miranda whimpered. 

Heaving a great sigh, Andrea responded by standing up and offering her hand down to her lover.  “You seem to have set an alarm or timer.” 

Miranda groaned her displeasure as she rose up until her body was flush with Andrea’s.  “Caught on my own hook, I see.”  She murmured against Andrea’s lips before giving into the need for further contact. 

Still distracted by the alarm tone, Andrea pulled away.  “Come on, my Machiavelli, you had a plan when this all started.  Let’s get to it.  I’m assuming tonight is Emily’s choice.”

Miranda smiled as she thought of their other lover.  She was the fire to Miranda’s ice and the cutting remark to Andrea’s charm.  “You rather jumped the order of things this afternoon, you know.”  Miranda scolded her with a half-smile that while having a bite—was still pleasant.

“It was worth it.”  Andrea grinned as she pulled up her robe sleeve to reveal evidence of their encounter. 

Miranda stepped back in order to close her robe.  “Tuck the ear piece under your hair.  Let’s slip them on her when she is distracted.”  She fussed with the hair over her own ears, before asking, “How’s that?” 

It wasn’t her usual style, but it wasn’t enough to stop a much-anticipated scene when both lovers were naked under robes and ready to pounce.  Andrea closed the distance between them to pinch Miranda’s taut nipples through the silk.  “It will do, just lead with those.”  She winked at her older lover. 

Heels in the foyer could barely be heard, but were enough of a signal for them to part and double check the set up for Emily’s surprise. 

“Miranda?”  The door slid open as the red head continued to search for her lovers.  “Andrea?” 

Coming from behind Emily on each side, her lovers closed the door and lowered the lights.

“We were waiting for you.”  Miranda purred as she wrapped Emily in her arms from behind.

Tilting her head to the side to increase Miranda’s access to her neck, Emily whimpered at the sensation of Miranda’s silk robe sliding against her.  “Waiting?  How come I feel so overdressed then?”  Emily asked as Andrea stepped in front of her where she confirmed her lover was covered only in a robe.  

“We were getting ready for you.”  Andrea purred her assurance against Emily’s lips before claiming them in a passionate kiss.

“Andrea, do the clothes.”  Emily snarkily commanded the lover in front of her in imitation of some of her early commands in the Runway office.  When Andrea began unbuttoning her blouse, Emily leaned back to catch Miranda’s lips in a kiss that quickly became heated. 

Multi-tasking, Miranda reached around to unbuckle Emily’s belt and slowly slide it through the loops and off of her body.  Once Andrea had Emily’s blouse open and untucked, Miranda eased the material from her shoulders and then to the floor.  Her fingers quickly unclasped Emily’s bra to reveal her sensitive skin becoming taut under Miranda’s attentions. 

An eye-hook in the back, then a short zipper, and a pair of tugs and Emily stood in her Louboutin heels, stockings, and burgundy lace panties with her older lover covering her breasts and her younger lover on her knees placing reverent kisses against her still clothed pussy.  “What is the lady’s pleasure?”  Andrea purred up her Emily’s body in a voice husky with her own arousal.

Gripping her fingers roughly in Andrea’s hair, Emily moaned at the thought of having to make a decision, when her brain had already been sent on a lusty vacation.  “You on the bed.  Lose the robe and show me what you have.”  She growled down at the troublesome brunette who aggravated and delighted her in equal measure.  Without waiting to see Andrea comply, Emily turned to her silver fox.  “Do I leave these on?”  She cocked an eyebrow in a silent command for her lover to prepare her.

Slipping her fingers into the front of Emily’s knickers, Miranda reveled in the moment where Emily gasped into her kiss.  The press of the fabric against the back of her hand had always driven Miranda wild and she took the time to enjoy it whenever she had the chance.  Kissing Emily deeply, Miranda rubbed the silk of her robe against Emily’s bare chest delighting in the tiny whimpers and reactions of Emily’s body as her nipples were further tantalized.  Knowing that Andrea was watching gave Miranda a wicked pleasure as well.  Kneeling down, Miranda nonverbally commanded Emily to step out of one heel at a time, before setting them aside to remove a tripping hazard.  “I love revealing your body, Emily.”  Miranda purred against Emily’s sex as she hooked her fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down.  “I also love teasing her.  No, no.  Don’t look.”  Miranda grinned up at her lover, as a glimmer of glee filled Emily’s eyes. 

“Naughty.”  Emily whispered down to her lover as she trailed her fingers against Miranda’s cheek.

Kissing her sex, Miranda’s words were hidden in the well of Emily’s desire as her fingers rolled the stockings down her legs one at a time.  Just as Emily was rocking her hips into the motions and her fingers were tangling harder in Miranda’s hair, the older woman pulled away.  Again, she tapped Emily’s legs one at a time in order to have her lift a foot to ease the stocking off and away.  Rising, Miranda kissed Emily with her wet lips and then tugged her hand to join Andrea on the bed. 

Needing no further prompting, Emily climbed up on the bed and straddled Andrea’s legs with her cock nestled in front of her already aroused sex.  “Are these the new ones?”  Emily made eye contact with Andrea and then Miranda in turn.  With their nods, Emily grasped Andrea’s shaft and began to tug on it with firm strokes.  Seeing Andrea’s muscles ripple as her body writhed with pleasure, Emily quickly lifted herself up and then down onto Andrea’s cock. 

Unknown to her, Miranda was stroking her phallus as she disrobed, knowing that Emily was testing to see if the sensation distributors were working and she needed Andrea to react accordingly.  Then their third lover crawled up on the bed as Emily began her ride.  

Not nearly as out of her mind as she knew she would be, Andrea grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand as well as the washcloth and set them next to Miranda’s leg.  In a matter of moments her attention would be too focused on the red head as she settled into a rhythm on top of her. 

Letting her cock tease where it touched her lover's body, Miranda caressed Emily’s breasts, rubbed her own against Emily’s bare back, and even teased her fingers against Andrea’s cock and Emily’s sex.  Though it meant she’d lose sensation, Miranda unclipped the ear piece from her ear and slipped it over Emily’s ear.  The reaction was immediate as Emily’s body began to process her own sensations as well as those of the lover below her and thrusting up fully into her.  For long moments, Miranda let the lovers relish in their climb toward ecstasy’s peak.  Then she pushed Emily forward and down to where she could kiss Andrea.  While they lost themselves in sensation, Miranda picked up the lube and began to stretch Emily with her fingers and gentle probing.  When Andrea’s hands held Emily’s cheeks open and the red head gave an extended guttural groan of her name, Miranda slipped the head of her cock against Emily’s arsehole.  With gentle thrusts, Miranda worked into her lover from behind until she felt the welcome home slide of her cock passing through the ring of muscle and into her lover. 

Andrea slipped the ear piece off of her ear when she felt the sensation of sliding home and put it on Emily’s other ear.  For long moments, the redhead between them shook with the overwhelming amount of sensation.  Andrea felt liquid drip from her lover onto her sex and the brunette shuddered into a slow orgasm that rocked up into her lovers.

The reverent pause of the honor her lovers had bestowed upon her ended with Andrea’s thrust as Emily began flexing her body down to grind against Andrea and then back in search of more sensation from the lover taking her ass.  Never before had she been able to feel the sensations coming and going.  Emily knew she would likely pass out, but she was going to rush into the madness of feeling the four ways of their sex in the long night ahead of them.

“Yes.”  Emily moaned, then whined, following that she begged, and then finally screamed.

 

 

Nexty next...


	10. Foot/Shoe Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daydreaming about Cruella... Well, who doesn't really? lol.

**10\. Foot/Shoe Fetish.**

 

Film coverage of Cruella de Vil was shockingly limited once Emily went to search for it.  She had no idea how that could be, since her image was indelibly burned into just about everyone’s mind.  Yes, she had gone a bit insane for puppies, but once it was determined her former designer (the puppy owner!) had been drugging her in an attempt to take over the House of de Vil, then all was forgiven.  And then there was the clip that Emily’s mind kept returning to even though she could only find one version of it—Cruella de Vil arriving at the curb outside House de Vil, the door opening, Cruella’s heeled foot, dark stocking clad legs, and then ultimately all of Cruella in her fierce black, white, and red glory slipping from the car and stalking across the open area in front of the building where she slipped into a protected darkness that the newscasters could not follow. 

Emily hadn’t wanted to bookmark the link to the video, so she had ripped the video from the web and hidden it within the school fantasies folder on her desktop.  Of course, it didn’t stop Andrea from noticing that she had a new favorite to watch at her desk, nor did it stop that little brunette imp from sneaking up on her and finding out what it was either.  Emily couldn’t believe she had been caught out so easily, but the reality of Cruella de Vil coming to play with them at Runway and hopefully the Townhouse or maybe even Cruella’s swanky hotel.  Well, just the thoughts of that multiplied on themselves conjuring up other thoughts and ideas and taking the school fantasy photos that started all of this salivating to a whole new level. 

“What do you see?”  Andrea purred over Emily’s shoulder as she caught her once again watching the Cruella de Vil foot fetish video.  It delighted her when she could catch the red head off guard and play with those rare moments of uncertainty from her stiff upper lip office companion.  True, in the bedroom that stiff upper lip demeanor was even more fun, but in the office, it just brought out Andrea’s need to play and pounce and surprise. 

With a nonverbal scold response Emily indicated the video. 

Andrea brought her cheek in next to Emily’s in a way that she knew the other woman couldn’t help respond to with arousal.  With one hand she rested her palm firmly on Emily’s right hip and the other she let her fingertips tease below her left breast with just enough pressure to not be tickling.  Currently it was also arousing, but Emily tensed anyway knowing that her brunette lover was not above tickling as an information gathering tactic.  “Replay the video and pause it on the image that haunts your mind.”  Andrea didn’t give commands that often and it sent a shiver through Emily’s body that had the brunette biting her own bottom lip out of Emily’s view. 

Re-starting the video, Emily paused it the when Cruella’s heel clad foot and the majority of her stocking clad leg had emerged from the vehicle, but the woman herself had not appeared yet.  Silently, Emily waited for Andrea’s next move highly aware of their three points of contact and what they could lead to as well as knowing that she would not be able to easily break away. 

Nuzzling her cheek against Emily’s and then her mouth against her ear, Andrea purred her question again.  “What do you see?”  Emily huffed just slightly and Andrea increased the pressure of her touch to still her.  “What do you want her to be wearing?  Where is she going?  What do you hope she does with those shoes?”  Andrea let her left hand cup Emily’s breast where she smiled as the nipple tightened right into her palm.  “Is Cruella coming to see you in those shoes, Emily?” 

“Those heels would hit just so on the pavement.  She’ll come inside to the hardwood floors.  I’ll hear her coming and be ready to greet her.”  Emily’s voice was quiet giving the impression that they were sharing a secret even in the well-lit public Assistant’s Area of the office. 

“What is she wearing or what are you doing?”  Andrea prompted in a murmur. 

“I.”  Emily blinked as she tried to put words to her changing kaleidoscope of thoughts.  “She.”  Emily tried again and then chose to give herself over to her creative partner.  “Those photos.”  Emily’s voice dipped lower as she juxtaposed the images over the ones with the video of Ms. de Vil.  “Some kind of teacher outfit that is similar to a uniform, but that allowed for all the teachers to choose at the same time.  It’s clear when you see her that she is in charge.  Those heels.”  Emily hissed at the thought of Cruella stalking the school campus.  She arched her breast forward into Andrea’s talented fingers.  “I see her around campus.  I’m her teacher’s assistant.  I have always wanted to worship her, even kiss and caress her shoes.  I want to take them off, tend to her feet with my fingers.  Then roll her stockings down after massaging her legs…” 

When Emily trailed off in her fantasy, Andrea unbuttoned Emily’s blouse enough to slip her hand inside and caress her breast inside the cup of her lacy bra.  “What if you kissed her shoes and then caught her eye so that she could see your devotion?  Emily, don’t you want her to see you, to see how you want her?”  In her arms, Emily moaned into the careful press of Andrea’s fingers on her nipple.  “Cruella would want to reward you, Emily.  After seeing the adoration in your blue eyes, she would lean forward to claim your lips in a deep kiss.”  Glancing around the Assistant’s Area to gauge their publicity factor, Andrea kissed and then bit down on Emily’s neck.  “When you scooted closer to maintain the kiss, Cruella would press her shoe between your legs.  She’d bite your lip as you moaned at the contact and then she would begin to pleasure you with her shoe.  Your hands would wander, your tongues would tangle, but she would keep her caress on your sex steady.  When you were ready to come, she’d pull back to watch you release on her shoe as you hit your peak.  Then she’d purr at you in the voice that does us all in that, 'you were a beautiful, beautiful girl'.” 

Once Andrea finished her story with her own purr into Emily’s ear, she quickly removed her person from Emily’s chair.  She had heard the distinct sound of the elevator and knew that if she played the moment right that Miranda would catch Emily pinning her to the wall behind her desk each with hands in compromising, but promising places.  It was always good to hit one or two of your Mistress’ kinks while you were pushing your other lover’s buttons and getting your rocks off on it all the way around.  Andrea fought to keep her face seductive instead of smug or amused as Emily wheeled around in her chair, stood and stepped into Andrea’s space, and promptly pinned her to the wall.  Emily’s hand reached for Andrea’s to pull it under her skirt, just as Miranda stepped into Andrea’s sight. 

“Yes.”  Andrea moaned as she let her head fall back against the wall and her fingers play in the heated desire of Emily’s sex, while their lover watched.

 

_**Nexty next...** _


	11. Dirty Talk

_**11.  Dirty Talk** _

Keeping her mouth in an even line, Miranda stepped forward enough to interrupt just when both of her lovers were beginning to take those gasping breaths where more air was held in than exhaled that often were a prelude to coming.  “Ladies.”  She purred before pointing into her office indicating that they should not stop to adjust their clothes, smooth their hair, or even to wipe the lipstick off their faces. 

When both women were in a position Miranda thought of as parade rest, Miranda followed them into her office with a snick of the door as it closed and then a schwunk as the lock slid home.  Stepping close to them on carpeted footfalls, Miranda leaned close to Emily to rest her chin on her shoulder as her fingers pressed firmly against her hips.  “What did she say to you this time, hmmm?” 

Feeling herself pinned in place did nothing to calm Emily down from her interrupted sexual high.  Already flushed, Emily flexed her nails into her palms in an effort to find a still place inside her mind from which she could answer their lover without putting herself into more of a delayed gratification situation.  “Andrea.”  Emily made sure to say the name with the other woman’s early arrival pronunciation and tone to it, even though that original disdain had evaporated.  “Was reminding me of a fantasy area that we need to include in the School Fantasy Soiree.” 

Miranda kept her fingers on Emily as she leaned backward to give her other assistant an assessing visual perusal.  Squeezing her fingers against Emily’s clothes, Miranda considered what she knew of her lovers and the telling reaction of Andrea spotting her arrival just as the interactions with Emily turned physical.  The brunette may not have timed out the teasing of their fiery lover, but she certainly reveled in the timely results.  The brunette and her wide-eyed innocent expression absolutely loved to be caught with her hand in the…  well, one could say, cookie jar.  Miranda chose to focus on pulling that fantasy out of Emily, knowing that the rascal waiting nearby would be more than primed by the time the focus turned her way. 

Stepping close to Emily, Miranda kissed the back of her neck as her arms wrapped around her body to finish unbuttoning the blouse.  “Did she voice one of your fantasies for you, Emily?  Did she make you admit to visualizing a secret desire?”  Miranda shifted to allow the blouse to fall away and for her to unclasp the bra, so that she could kiss the newly revealed flesh and slips the straps down and off.  

Emily whimpered as her body began respond with a multiplied response.  She had not been truly touched since this scene change and yet as she was revealed slowly, she thought her body might somehow over respond to the point that she would black out into a coma like sexual dreamscape.  “Yes.”  She whimpered out knowing that a response was required for a direct question. 

“School fantasies.  There really is no limit to factors.  Would you give me a hint or are you a shy school girl afraid to voice your desires?”  Miranda purred right next to Emily’s ear before she bit down on the taut skin of Emily’s neck.

Emily’s arms shot out to the side momentarily as her knees gave way.  “I’m a, ooooh.” Emily began to answer before she felt Miranda’s fingers unzip her skirt and tug it down with two forceful pulls.  “I’m a good, oh, a good girl.  I’m an assistant.”  Emily whined as she longed to be able to reach out to Miranda, a wall, a desk, or really anything.  She wanted to look at her lovers.  She wanted to lean back or forward to provide better access.  She wanted to be touched so badly. 

“What do you do as the assistant, Emily?  Will you show me?”  Miranda trailed her fingers all over her younger lover as she walked around her asking about the next part of the ideas.  The touches were light and merely served to harden her already taut nipples, send goosebumps all over her bare skin, and to accentuate the still covered skin of her sex and legs.  Wobbly legs that wanted to give way and spread to allow pleasure and then tighten to express the reaction and keep the pleasure going.  The heels covered the feet, the stockings covered up to mid-thigh, the garters covered the top of the stocking, and then the straps connected up to the panties barely containing Emily’s arousal.  Tucking a finger under Emily’s chin to bring her eyes up to meet Miranda’s, the silver fox asked, “Should Andrea tell me instead?” 

Emily glanced over in Andrea’s direction though she knew enough to not move her head away from its spot.  She swallowed as she considered her response and the power it would give Andrea over her.  “Yes, Miranda.”  She murmured wondering just how far their lover would go. 

Allowing this power shift in narration, Miranda turned to the brunette and raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Professor Priestly, you are working at your desk perhaps for office hours.”  Andrea set the scene as she took in Miranda’s outfit down to her shoes.  She grinned and pointed at the shoes for Emily as Miranda circled around them and rounded her desk to sit down.  “Your dutiful assistant comes to join you, perhaps it is after a vacation where she hasn’t seen you in weeks.  In her admiration and interest in helping, she pays attention to your enticing shoes, hidden toes, and those beautiful long legs of yours.” 

Emily took her place on cue. 

Fighting her urge to scoot closer, Andrea let Emily get into her role for several long moments.  “If you are surprised by this, Professor Priestly, then you overcome that reaction quickly in order to reciprocate as much as you can in your present position.  Exploring the skin bared to you, kissing those lips who have worshiped you, and ultimately watching the look of pleasured innocence on her face as the toe of your shoe provides her the stimulus needed to reach ecstasies peak at your feet and in your arms.” 

Miranda stole a glance at the storyteller as she seemed to be using too many words and then her attention was snapped back to her lover as she felt Emily’s knee between her feet and she could almost detect the heat of her sex above her foot.  Uncertain if she had properly heard or followed the directions, Miranda leaned forward to kiss her lover, touch where she could, and lift her shoe up until Emily widened her stance, moaned, and her fingers squeezed Miranda’s knees for balance. 

Andrea stepped closer thankful for the carpet even if it changed the fantasy so that she could enjoy the moment when Emily came all over Miranda’s shoe and Miranda watched her with rapt fascination.  ‘Yes.’ The brunette inwardly called out—another kink discovered for each of them.

 

Next.......


	12. Silk, Velvet, Feathers, and Furs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little day dream for Andy :)
> 
> I think I only have silk and velvet... Well, Emily does have a feather... lol.

_**Inspiration. 12/16.** _

_**Silk, Velvet, Feathers, Furs.** _

In the lead up to the school fantasy soiree Andrea double checked the collected fashions as well as those brought up from the archives to supplement the staff attire and have on hand in various ‘school closets’ scattered throughout the venue.  Having them all organized and labeled meant that there would be quick deployment with less of the usual chaos that occurred surrounding major events.  Stopping to conjure up the mental map of the event in her head, Andrea let her fingers press against a thick velvet cloak.  She wondered what it would be like to sneak into her boarding school professor’s office, or quarters, just before curfew wearing only her silk nightgown and a thick velvet cloak.  In the chill of her walk there and the anticipation of the older woman’s reaction, her nipples would harden and her skin would be already twitching from the caress of the light silk as it slipped against her skin and the heavy drag of the velvet as it brushed against her on every step.  Her professor would think she was shivering from the cold and perhaps a nightmare, when actually she was caught up in her own sensations of silk and velvet and sex.

Having not been innocent for some time, Andrea bit her lip as she continued down her mental pathway and subconsciously stroked the velvet cloak more fully under her hand.  In the daydream, her professor would question her about what brought Andrea to her and all she’d be able to say would be that she woke from a dream and had to see her face, press against her like this.  Andrea would drag the older woman’s hands under the cloak and around her back before she leaned her body flush against her professor.  With her feet between the older woman’s, Andrea’s body touched firmly through the silk with warm heat from her thighs to her breasts, until Andrea would slide her cheek against her teacher’s where she would whisper, “I dreamt of you.”  Pulling back, Andrea would murmur, “like this,” just before she would press her lips firmly against the professor’s. 

Lost in the fantasy, Andrea was rudely snapped out of it when Emily played with a feather too close to her face and jarred Andrea out of the moment and leaving her to wonder whether in this version the professor’s lips would have been open in surprise to deepen the kiss or whether the professor would have taken more convincing. 

“Thhpppt.”  Andrea scowled at her companion.  “Stop that.” 

With an evil gleam in her eyes, Emily tossed the feather back onto the pile she had pulled it from.  “From the way you are molesting that velvet cloak, I am going to guess that the lady doth have a fine bosom under that beautiful gown.” 

Grinning to take some of the delight away from Emily’s joke, Andrea hummed, “I’ll never tell.”  Then hooking her arm into Emily’s, the brunette wondered about their schedule and if she was there to fetch her for the run through. 

Just as the elevator dinged to take them back up, Andrea asked, “So at those fancy British schools of yours, did you ever wear silk blouses with your uniform?” 

Emily side eyed Andrea putting the velvet and the silk together for Andrea in her mind.  Then she answered based on her personal experience of the British school system.  They both giggled at the Headmistress title given what they knew now and looking back at it from an American point of view.  When the elevator opened to return to Miranda’s lair, they each separately thought, ‘Headmistress, indeed.’

 

**Next next......**


	13. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does what it says on the tin, yeah? lol.
> 
> M/A/E and a mirror. Whatever will they do?

_**Inspiration.  13/16.** _

_**Mirrors.** _

 

Miranda blinked her eyes open wondering if she could get a few more minutes with her lovers or whether duty called.  Within moments, her awareness had sharpened into a clear image of the weekend with no pressing engagements and one lover missing from her bed.  Closing her eyes, Miranda let her sense of touch take the lead in her brain.  The fingers tucked up between her breasts were long digits that stretched her well and teased her with the promise of pain.  The heat along her back with larger breasts reminded her of a strong body holding her up and open from behind.  The length of the legs tangled with her own indicated a height equal to or surpassing her own—depending on the shoes.  Andrea held her from behind and to confirm it, Miranda tugged the possessive hand from her chest and began to suck on the fingers. 

“Miranda.”  The sleepy whimper of Andrea’s voice calling her name in a pout at being moved and a surprised arousal from being enveloped in wet heat confirmed Miranda’s hypothesis. 

Enjoying her moment, Miranda knew she needed to decide—seek out her absent lover or play with her present one. 

Glancing up at the mirror that her lovers had not noticed yet, Miranda slid Andrea’s fingers down her torso until she was pressing Andrea’s fingers against the wiry hairs of her sex.  Enjoying the view, Miranda shifted her body further back into her brunette lover, thus giving her slowly awakening lover greater access.  Hooking her leg back over Andrea’s caused the brunette’s fingers to plunge further into the rapidly collecting heat of Miranda’s desire.  Miranda moaned as she watched Andrea nuzzle into her neck with her eyes still closed and an expression of bliss on her features.  The brunette’s fingers knew every fold and curve of skin hidden by the white wiry hairs.  Unconsciously, the younger woman began to dip the tip of her fingers inside Miranda in changing patterns and depths, before pulling away to circle gently and then forcefully around Miranda’s clit. 

Miranda’s eyes fluttered shut even as she fought to enjoy the view of their building passions in the mirror.  Her hips rocked into the increasingly pleasurable touch of her lover.  Darkened blue eyes opened wide when Andrea’s teeth dug into the skin at the nape of her neck and four fingers slid deeply into her.  With a long drawn out moan, Miranda locked eyes with Andrea in the mirror and her hips ground down onto Andrea’s fingers.  Miranda couldn’t see Andrea’s mouth from their angle, but as her cheeks shifted and a wicked light gleamed in her eyes, Miranda knew her younger lover was smirking. 

“You like to watch.”  Andrea purred against the skin she had just bitten.  “Keep your eyes open.”  Andrea adjusted her leg position such that Miranda’s leg was held in place over her hip.  Her fingers slid in and out of Miranda’s sex, while her thumb teased that sensitive bundle of nerves on every upswing.  Andrea scooted awkwardly, but quickly until her other hand reached under Miranda to play with her nipples. 

Their eye contact lasted for long moments while Andrea built Miranda’s pleasure from her already woken hunger to its pinnacle.  Miranda began to writhe in the embrace of her lover and moaned as there was just enough pattern to build her up, but not enough consistency to send her over the edge into ecstasy.  Wanting to savor the moment and chase her release, Miranda succumbed to the pleasures being played into her body and closed her eyes. 

Andrea bit down slowly against the reddened skin in front of her with slowly increasing pressure.  She slowed her fingers on the way out and bent her thumb away from Miranda’s body in slow seconds.  “Eyes open, Miranda.”  Andrea purred into Miranda’s ear as she watched her lover slow her reactions, stop, and then come to the conclusion that her lover had indeed ceased her ministrations.  Whining, Miranda physically begged for release as she bucked her hips toward Andrea’s fingers.  “Your blue eyes, Miranda.  Come on.”  Andrea breathed slowly in and out fighting off her own arousal that was creeping into the territory of need.  Teasing to the point of breaking open wantonness was her specialty; however, Miranda wasn’t the only one that woke up horny and this was testing Andrea’s patience.  

With monumental effort, Miranda fluttered her eyes open after a handful of attempts.  Her whole body tensed as Andrea simultaneously bit down again, pinched the nipple she had been tormenting, and slid her fingers back inside taking up a pace fueled by their mutual desire. 

“Andrea!”  Miranda whisper-shouted as she fought to keep her eyes open, allow her body to find release, and simultaneously pull Andrea over her to ravage all in the same moment. 

In seconds, Andrea had to keep from getting hit in the head as Miranda arched her head back in ecstasy.  She could feel her own needs building in delicious ways.  Shifting so that Miranda was underneath her, Andrea kept her fingers pressed tightly against Miranda’s sex as she claimed her in a heated kiss. 

Shaking off the temptation to lazily enjoy one orgasm, Miranda pushed herself to recover and claim multiples with her lover.  It was their morning to share after all. 

Rolling up over her lover, Miranda made eye contact with those deep brown eyes.  She trailed her free hand down Andrea’s body to slide between her legs and into the slickness of her center.  Andrea’s eyes widened when Miranda claimed her for the morning.  Not bothering with warming up, Miranda built on their earlier tempo to push Andrea directly to crying out her lover’s name.  Bending down, Miranda took Andrea’s nipple in her mouth, first wrapping her lips around the taut flesh and then scraping her teeth against as she pulled away. 

Catching herself on the edge of coming, Andrea snapped her hand down to wrap her fingers tightly around Miranda’s wrist.  “What view do you want, hmm?”  Shifting sideways on the bed, Andrea lowered her head and upper shoulders backwards over the edge of the bed.  “I want the rush.  You can have the view.”  Andrea held herself up reaching for her lover and trembling from the muscle control required.  “Watch what you do to me.”  Andrea guided Miranda’s fingers and then arched her body back to dangle over the edge of the bed.  She wrapped her legs around Miranda’s waist and bucked her hips up to encourage Miranda into action. 

Resuming her earlier motions with a much slower pace, Miranda allowed herself to take in their position, image in the mirror and the pleasure of not only watching Andrea rise to her pleasure, but also the view of herself fucking her younger lover. 

Working her body to incite Miranda’s passions into a wanton frenzy, Andrea writhed, moaned, and made eye contact in the mirror with her silver haired lover. 

Catching sight of a red head in the background, Andrea screamed her release and would have slithered off the bed were it not for her legs locked around Miranda’s body.  

Raising an eyebrow down at her lover, Miranda pulled her fingers free and licked them clean.  She hoped that Andrea’s still shaking body did not pull them both off the bed.  Leaning forward, Miranda peered down at her lover instead of at the mirror. 

Taking a deep breath, Andrea reached a hand up for assistance.  Once in Miranda’s lap, she bestowed a deeply passionate kiss as her body adjusted back from its intense peak as well as the hanging upside down rush. 

Pulling away, Miranda simply raised her eyebrow again. 

Andrea leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “See who is in the mirror.” 

Caught by Miranda’s blue eyes, Emily’s own widened at being spotted. 

Moving Andrea’s hair off of her back, Miranda watched the lover in her arms respond to the scratches, strokes, and featherlight touches of her fingers on the bare expanse of her back.  Her gaze flickered to Emily watching them.  “What is going on in that brain of yours, my dear?”  She purred against Andrea’s long dark tresses, but toward Emily. 

“We need to add mirrors everywhere in the school soiree.”  Emily blurted out.  Her pupils were lust blown and her skin appeared flushed under her light dressing gown.  Even though she had gotten up, she had clearly not readied for the day beyond basic cover.  “This scene with Cruella in it would be beautiful on its own.  However, the school fantasy soiree with the addition of mirrors would truly be a thing of beauty. The four of us in the mirror.”  She tried to hide the shiver of desire that rushed through her body, but knew the effort was futile.

Andrea shivered in Miranda’s arms languorously enjoying the continued touch of her lover.  “And cameras.”  She grinned punch drunk from endorphins and thinking of Cruella and school in the same sentence. 

Miranda watched as the red head tensed in the mirror as her daydream somehow crashed into a wall.  She wondered what could have caused such a reaction.  “Bring her to me, Andrea.”  Miranda whispered to the lover in her arms. 

With a quick kiss, Andrea slid off Miranda’s lap and the bed.  Tugging their now silent and tense lover over to Miranda, the brunette instinctively stood to the side out of the mirror’s view.  

Stepping so that her naked body was flush against Emily’s, Miranda leaned over to whisper to Andrea.  “On your knees to slowly unwrap our lover and worship her body.”  She made eye contact with Andrea to indicate that it was a command in case it needed to be.  She smirked as she took in Andrea’s eagerness to comply. 

Focusing on Emily, Miranda caught her lips in a gentle kiss that repeated and increased in intensity each time.  Soon, Emily was moaning into the kiss as Miranda claimed her thoroughly and Andrea began firm but teasing touches on her bare legs.

“What upset you, darling?”  Miranda wondered as she turned Emily to face the mirror.  “You love the mirror, so much that you want more mirrors installed.”  Miranda let her hands wander over the thin fabric of Emily’s dressing gown.  “I know you want school fantasies.”  Miranda smiled as Emily widened her stance for Andrea’s roaming fingers.  She could see the naked woman on her knees prepared to worship the tense woman between them.  “I know you want Cruella.  Just the thought of her on the phone drove you to fuck Andrea when they were talking.”

Emily tried to look away as Andrea pulled her dressing gown open and Miranda paused to wait for her answer.  She felt stripped bare both physically and emotionally.  Her lovers would always help her through, but that did not lessen the vulnerability in the moment.  She still had to process through the feelings. 

Strong fingers tilted her head up until they were making eye contact in the mirror and Andrea’s mouth was hovering in front of her sex.  Emily whined and blinked.  Tears gathered in her eyes.  She knew that her lovers would not let her squirm out of responding.  “Cruella knows she will be with the both of you when she arrives.  Perhaps you will pleasure her together.” 

Miranda nodded her understanding and once more raised her eyebrow. 

Andrea let her palms settle firmly on Emily’s bare hips though she did not advance further. 

“What if.”  Emily started and then blinked against her dark thought sending a tear down her cheek.  “What if she doesn’t accept me as well?” 

Her eyes darkening as she kept them on her uncertain lover, Miranda bared her teeth before biting down firmly on Emily’s shoulder.  “You are mine.”  Miranda purred against the reddened circle of skin as she pulled away. 

Andrea firmly placed her lips on Emily’s sex laying her own wordless claim at the same time. 

“Cruella will accept what she accepts.  We will give what we wish to give.”  Miranda reached one hand over Emily’s shoulder at the mirror.  “Cruella began playing with Andrea before she knew who she was, simply because of her proximity to me.  Don’t you remember part of that phone call was to determine which voice went with which picture.  Cruella hasn’t wanted you yet, because she has not encountered you.”  Miranda encouraged Emily’s eyes to take in the muscles of Andrea’s back and how the curves of her ass hovered over her heels as she moved to please Emily.  She pointed out how Andrea’s hand held her hip possessively as her other hand slipped away to slide up between Emily’s legs.  She wrapped her free hand under Emily’s arm to tug on the taut nipple standing at attention.  “Cruella will come for you as surely as she will come for dear Andy and myself.” 

Miranda brought her arm back and then teased Emily’s mouth with her fingertips as Andrea continued to time the thrust of her fingers with the pulse of her tongue.  Once her fingers were slick with saliva, Miranda brought them out of sight and down to Emily’s ass.  “Cruella will want you as surely as we do, darling Emily.” 

Keeping her eyes on the mirror, Miranda licked the bite mark she had left earlier as she watched Emily’s eyes respond to the various pleasures her body was presenting to her mind.  When Miranda’s fingers were deep enough, she could feel the Andrea’s thrusting fingers between the beats of Emily’s heart.  Losing herself in the intensity of pleasing her lover, Miranda bit down hard as wordlessly in sync, she and Andrea doubled their efforts to claim Emily in the mirror.

 

 

 

Nexty next...


	14. Bites/Bruises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Sorry about that. I'll post up the final three installments today. 
> 
> The one shot this will go with, is in the works.

_**Bites/Bruises (190 words)** _

Pulling back with a gasp, Andrea rubbed her fingers across her bottom lip so hard that it dragged with the motion.  Her eyes were wide as she worriedly took in the teeth marks that she knew would not fade overnight this time.  She wanted to suck the same spot to ensure her prediction came true.  She also worried about the trouble she’d be in.  Long strong fingers tangled in dark brown hair at the back of Andrea’s head and for a long second the brunette held her breath before the punishment could begin. 

“Again.”  Miranda only uttered one word as she dragged Andrea’s head close, until her teeth pressed hard against fresh skin.  “So wild tonight.”  Miranda moaned as her other hand tangled in Emily’s hair and held her above her breast where Emily’s sucking flexed with the beating of Miranda’s heart. 

With a glance, Emily and Andrea synched the work of their hands to intensify Miranda’s feral state.  The hyperfocus on pleasuring their mate brought out a new headspace within the trio as the younger lovers thrust, shifted, and sucked without breaking contact, even as they almost broke skin.


	15. In Public.

_**In Public (666 words)** _

Miranda could not shake the intensity of Andrea and Emily’s eyes on her during the meeting.  Had they been alone, she would have called them out on it straight away.  Instead she found herself biting back the direct attack in favor of the satisfaction she would have at their hands after the meeting.  When Jocelyn finished speaking, she simply raised an eyebrow in their direction causing them to squeak and settle firmly in their chairs.  Miranda stood to walk Nigel out and share some final comments.  Once he was gone, she locked the door, but did not lower the blinds.

Leaning against the end of the long table to ponder her lovers, Miranda fixed her attention on the brunette when she asked, “What has you so bothered, hmm?”  The hand coming to rest on her hip sent a shiver through the younger of her lovers.

“Without your over jacket or your scarf.”  Andrea waved vaguely at the beautiful woman whom she only wanted to protect and love.  Her answer seemed to be cut off in the way of a teacher’s question meant to imply that the person should figure the rest out or already know it from the hint.

Inwardly, Miranda reconsidered her outfit of the day and her inner thought to keep her jacket on, since the weather could handle it.  Her girls had been aggressively affectionate the previous night and while she wanted to savor their marks upon her skin, she had wanted to cover them with fabric.  That didn’t mean she wouldn’t toy with her lovers’ with faux ignorance and a little bit of _don’t tell me how to dress_.  “I am _not_ naked.”  Miranda halfway prompted the brunette, while noting the squirming of her redhead.

Without glancing over to her partner, Andrea quickly made her way around the table to drop down in a supplication pose at Miranda’s feet. 

Raising an eyebrow, Miranda shifted her attention from the brunette to the red head still at the table.

Caught between wanting to copy her partner and simultaneously disappear on the spot, Emily stammered.  “Mistress.”  Once she got the title out, she seemed to be at a loss until she noted Miranda shifting her posture to focus directly on her.  “With the cold weather we did not anticipate you taking off your jacket or scarf today.”  Emily shivered on the spot as Miranda continued to stare down at her.  Placing her hands flat on the table top and focusing her gaze on them, Emily quietly added, “We were enthusiastic in our praise of your skin with our teeth.”  She finished just strongly enough to not be chided for mumbling.

“Andrea?”  Miranda turned her attention down to her still kneeling lover.  Anyone walking by would assume that the younger woman was in trouble and as her assistant no one would be surprised.

“I am proud to share the privilege of loving you and proud that you would let me mark you.  I also know that you are careful about presenting yourself on the public stage in the mainstream. I would never want to interfere with that.”  Andrea lifted her soulful brown eyes up to face her lover in a show of sincerity and defiance that were incongruent with her subservient pose.

Stroking Andrea’s cheek, Miranda let her eyes sparkle with mischief.  “In your seat now.”  She commanded with a murmur.  Once they were all seated, Miranda shared, “These marks.”  She trailed her fingers over a double bite mark on her forearm.  “And the Monthly Feature Soirees are the easiest way for me to indulge in public.”  When her lovers stared at her in open confusion, Miranda continued.  “Perhaps they are a bit much today, hmmm.”

Miranda paused as she pretended to consider the situation and noted the slightly defeated affect in her lovers.  She knew her next command would throw them for a loop.  “Andrea, bring up a sheer blouse.”  With a wink, Miranda left the conference room in a swirl of mystique and power.

 

 


	16. Danger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There you have it at long last. I will try to get the one shot finished up and posted.

_**Danger (1024 words)** _

“You promised puppies.”  The cold lilting tone of the words could only be one woman.  Andrea dropped the velvet capes she had clutched in her arms in preparation of filling the play closet for the following evening’s School Fantasy Soiree.  Swallowing hard, Andrea turned around on the spot with as little movement as possible.  The surest way to draw a predator to you—were quick or large movements.

Cruella De Vil stood in the open double door of their preparation room and nothing could have prepared Andrea for the honest to goodness ripple of fear that cascaded through her body, the goosebumps covering her flesh, the hardening of her nipples or the throbbing of her sex. 

“P-P-Puppies.”  Andrea squeaked as she clasped her hands in front of her to still them.  She thanked any god that was listening that the likelihood of TSA allowing Cruella to bring her pet tiger were slim to none.

Stalking into the open space, with barely a glance at Emily across the room frozen in her spot and willing herself to disappear, Cruella advanced on the brunette.  The brunette whom Cruella knew to be a brilliant conversationalist, if only you could get her going.

Andrea swallowed as Cruella’s heels clicked on the hard tiles.  She noted that Cruella’s fingers were covered in those spectacular gloves with long talon style nails.  Her instinct to run had flared up and Andrea dug her nails into her palms in an effort to remain strong.  “Yes, darling, Andeee.  You promised.”  Cruella stopped just in front of her quarry and trailed a single talon from her temple down along the side of her face until she danced along her neck and down further to flick Andrea’s pert nipple through the thin fabric of her blouse.  Cruella pouted and batted her eyes at Andrea.  Then she stepped even closer.  “Didn’t you promise me?”

Ready to jump, Andrea shifted her legs not knowing whether she would spring forward or backward.  “P-P-Puppies.”  She gulped wondering how this version of Cruella had arrived instead of the one she had fantasized about and wondering if she were somehow having a delicious nightmare and hoping it would become less hellish and more dirty in a moment.

“Perhaps it wasn’t puppies.”  Cruella sighed out a long whimper of breath as she stepped back a half step from Andrea in apparent defeat. 

The brunette tottered forward onto her toes not wanting the other woman to withdraw.  “Cruella.”  Andrea whimpered.

Contemplating the red head across the room, Cruella tapped her bright red lips with those long fingernails.  She never let Andrea out of her awareness though.  She wondered if she should reel the other woman in, toying with her the way a fisherman lured in their catch, or if she should pounce.  The whimper of the young woman was music to her ears.

The red head was inching closer now—either to claim the lost spoils or to defend the member of her pack.  Cruella purred slightly. 

“Perhaps it wasn’t puppies, at all.”  Cruella wondered as she stepped away the other half step and turned to peruse the staging room with its piles of props and walls papered with checklists.  The uncertain complicated desperation for her to be close again coming from Andrea caused her own arousal to spike.

“Cruella.”  The brunette whispered as she took the step back from Cruella to close the distance between them.

“Perhaps it was pussies, not puppies, hmmm.”  Cruella smiled at Andrea before she reached out with both hands and a half step forward to claim Andrea’s lips in a kiss.

Andrea’s knees gave out as she returned the firm pressure of the kiss and stepped closer to wrap her arms around Cruella and cover the weakness shown.

Once the kiss had deepened to a wild and dizzying lack of oxygen and an over-abundance of passion, Cruella tugged Andrea back via a tangled fist of talons in her long hair.  It hurt and it was supposed to.  Cruella’s spit slick face and gleaming eyes had the appearance of a predator scenting the air for danger before bending back to indulge in its prize.  “You promised, dear.”  She whispered to Andrea in the long pause.

Andrea clutched Cruella’s clothes in her fists the way a drowning person would hold to safety.  If either released their grip, Andrea was certain she would fall to the ground, a panting mess.

“Please.”  Andrea begged wanting both to ratchet up the tension further to find release and also to be let go of the excruciating build.  Oh, what desirous games the mind could play with this much build up over time and across distances.

“I always make good on my promises, darling.”  Cruella assured the woman held captive by her body as well as the thrall of her persona.

Emily’s gasp revealed how close she had come to the pair.

About to give in and kiss the woman senseless, before having her way with her, Cruella was spun around by a silent master of the kingdom straight into a lip lock that would burn any photographs trying to capture them.

Suddenly free, Andrea stumbled backward until she hit the velvet cloak table where she rested back against it.  Her breath already shortened, she fought to believe this was reality as she watched the passionate greeting of two women who had monopolized her mind as well as Emily’s for well over a month.  The image now of two powerful women utterly focused on each other, clothed in the height of fashion to accentuate their bodies and visually proclaim their success in this world, and their confidence in their skin as mature women—well, that proved even more titillating for Andrea.  Licking her lips and peeking over to her partner, Andrea knew Emily was fully drawn in as well.  Andrea made her way over to her partner as the older women only had eyes and teeth and hands for each other. 

“How many promises did we make?”  Andrea teased Emily with a shoulder bump once they were side by side.

“Not enough.”  Emily murmured as she continued to watch the beautiful pair. 

 

**_END_ **

 

x


End file.
